Good Bad and Inbetween
by ElizaXMr. Spears
Summary: My first Storm Hawks Story. I don't own anything. Aerrow and the Storm Hawks find two girls stranded on Cyclonia. Will the girls help win the battle? or will Cyclonia win? OC's involved CHARACTER DEATH! PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Diffrent Door

It was a normal fall morning and the two sisters (Kirstie and Domino) were getting ready to go to school. It was six in the morning and the sun had still not rose from behind the moutains, they had to get up early because they needed to finish their socials homework which they put off to the last minute. They lived in a small town named Reneta, and they go to a high school named Alexandra high. The two usauly walk to and from school since they onley live two blocks away from school. But since it was fall their dad, Randy, decided to drive them.

"Domino, Kirstie! hurry up it is time to go to school!" their dad yelled from down stairs.

Their house was just big enough to fit everyone inside it. It has two storys and two bedrooms, so the twins have to share a room. They have a fair sized kitchen and bathroom. They also have a computer room and a den where the t.v and ping pong table stayed.

"Girls!" he yelled again.

"Were coming. Jeepers dad." said Domino putting her hair brush down.

The two girls were consider the most beautiful and most popular girls at school. But they thought that they were like anyone else, they didn't feel popular.

"Ready?" Domino asked Kirstie

"Yup. Let's go before dad leaves without us again." said Kirstie grabing her bag as they headed out the bathroom door.

Domino stopped by their room and grabbed her stuff and they headed out the door.

"There you girls. You two take long." said Randy getting into his old beat up pickup truck.

"But that sucks." said Domino getting into the back of the pickup.

"What does?" asked Kirstie sitting beside her sister in the back of the pickup.

"That we miss our favriote show."

"Oh, Storm Hawks."

"Yes."

"That does suck."

"You sure you girls want to sit back there? it gets bumby back there on these old, beaten up roads."

"Were sure dad, we like the bumps. We basicly fly off the truck." said Domino with Kirstie nodding her head.

"Ok."

After a few seconds Randy started the truck. He was right the road was as bumpy as a toad. The girls flew five inches into the air and landed with a thud, but they still were all smiles. The drive was about five minutes long, then they finaly reached the school, and the girls being dare devils, jumped off the moving truck and landed on their feet. Their dad saw that they had gone so he drove back home and left the girls alone in the school yard. But, by hitting the last bump the girls backpacks flew off and landed at their feet. By now the sun had started to rise and the sky had brightned.

"Thanks." yelled Kirstie pulling her backpack on.

"What's the block order today anyway?" asked Domino bending down and tying her shoe.

"Um....BADC" said Kirstie.

"Drat, we have socials first." said Domino opening the door to the school.

"Well we better get this homework done." said Kirstie sliding down the stair railing.

"Fine."

"First let's open our lockers."

"Ok."

The girls went to level two, and opend their lockers. Their lockers were two away from eachother, but their lockers were beside their friends (Kyle and James) lockers. They took out their homework and started working.

An hour later they finished and were siting on the floor by the wall, close to their lockers.  
"Kirstie do you ever wish the Storm Hawks were real?"  
"Yes, but their a cartoon. They don't exist."

"But I think, there is another dimension that only has cartoon characters in it." said Domino looking at the roof. "You know, beyond our world."

"Maybe but, who knows what is out there and I doubt we will ever find out." said Kirstie also looking at the roof.

"But, wouldn't that be great, meeting Aerrow, and The Dark Ace?"

"Yes it would. And for ages I have wanted to say something to The Dark Ace."

"What have you wanted to say to him?"  
"A lot of stuff."

They talked for a bit more, but were intrupted by the greeting of Kyle and James.

Kyle has black hair, broad shoulders, brown eyes that shows his intellegence behined them and tan skin. James has blond hair, large blue eyes, frekles, and pale skin.

"Hey you two." said Kyle as he and James took a seat beside Kirstie and Domino.

"Hey." said the sisters.

"You guys are here early." said Domino.

"Well we were going to the store down by the cornner a little way past the school, but we saw your dad drive by so we came here." said James.

"You two go to the store at six in the morning?" asked Kirstie

"There is never a wrong time to have a slushy." said Kyle

The sisters just shook their heads.

"What? their good."

"It is the middle of fall and your having a slushy?"

"I like them, and I'm standing by what I said, there is never a wrong time to have a slushy."

Kirstie just rolled her eyes, but smiled at the same time.

The clock hit eight-twentyfive, that is when the bell rang to get to class. They said goodbye to eachother and headed to class. On the way to class they both noticed something odd. There was a door that they never had seen before. It was black and stood out from the rest of the yellow walls, becuse most of the doors were orange, but this door caught their attention.

"Kirstie, look." Domino said grabbing her sisters arm.

"What?"

"Look at that door."

"It is so diffrent."

"I know. Was it here before?"

"I don't know."

"We can look after school, but now we have to get to class, because Mr. Regadle said if we were late again we would get a week of after school detention. And if we are late then that will be the fith time this week. But we have to find a hideing spot after school so we don't get caught."

"Right. How about under the clothes in the lost in found?"

"alright."

"Ok, now let's go to class."

They rushed to their socials room, which was the farthest classroom in the whole school. They made it to class, a minute before the bell rang. They took their seats at the front of the class, and as soon as they sat down the bell rang. The whole class, the sisters were daydreaming of what could be behined the mystery door.

The bell rang for the end of the school day, and the sisters rushed into their hideing spot and waited. A couple of houres went by, then the school light went out and they crawled out from under the clothes and and took out their miniture flashlights from their pockets and went over to the door. The sisters were prepared for anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Diffrent Dimesions exist

My first Storm Hawks Story. I don't own anything. Aerrow and the Storm Hawks find two girls stranded on Cyclonia. Will the girls help win the battle? or will Cyclonia win? OC involved

The Condor was black since the sun had not rose, and nobody was up. The Condor rested on terra Atmosia. Then Aerrow started to wake up. He streched and looked at the clock, it was the same time in Reneta as it is in Atmos. Aerrow got up, put on the top of his uniform, (their uniforms were stiched and his was red and dark blue and a meatle Hawk on the back of it. The Hawk held Aerrow's energy wepons) and went and stood by his window and looked out.

"Hopefully something exciting happens today." he thought aloud.

He stayed looking out the window for awhile until Radarr came and scared him half to death by jumping on his shoulder's.

"Morning Radarr." said Aerrow.

Radarr just made one of his noises and crawled on top of Aerrow's head and looked out the window as well.

"Come on Radarr lets go to the hanger bay, I want to check on my skimmer. I think the engine broke when it crashed because, The Dark Ace hit me and knocked me off my skimmer and I want to....."

Radarr coverd his mouth so Aerrow wouldn't say another word. After a second Radarr took his hand of Aerrow's mouth and shook his head.

"Sorry Radarr, I just hate him so much." said Aerrow looking at Radarr.

Aerrow and Radarr left his room and they went to the hanger bay. Aerrow turned on lights in the hanger bay, and Radarr scamperd over to Aerrow's skimmer and checked on the engine.

"How does it look Radarr?" said Aerrow walking over and crouching by Radarr.

Once more Radarr made on of his sounds and climbed on Aerrow's shoulders.

"I'll take that as a....ok?"

Radarr nodded.

"Wow I was right."

"I'm surprised you were. Usauly I'm speaking nonsense to you guys." said Radarr

"Ye......wait did you just say real words and not the normal sounds you make?" asked Aerrow shaking his head.

"Yes."

Aerrow was about to fall over, Radarr was acctuly saying real words.

"Are you scared?" asked Radarr

"Yes. You just spoke and I understood you. That is not normal."

"Well, Aerrow you aren't normal." said Radarr jumping off Aerrow's shoulders and sitting on the ground facing him.

"Did you just insult me?" asked Aerrow sitting down cross-legged resting his hands in his lap and across from Radarr.

"No. But you are not a normal boy, you are special."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Aerrow intrested.

"Well, my species is a special one. We are called El Scemeto, which I can't belive nobody got what we are, anyway we have powers to attach our selves to someone, you know to take care of us and stuff, so I attached myself to you because you were young, and you looked caring enough. I decided to become your friend and now I know everything about you and what is to come."

Aerrow stayed silent for a moment trying to take everything in.

"So, wait, you didn't tell me why I'm special."

"I'm getting to that. You are special because you shall find two young girls that are your age, stranded on Cyclonia and they are not from around here, they are from a diffrent dimension then us. So grab them and pick them up and bring them here and we shall question them."

"Diffrent dimension?"

"Yes. There are one thousand dimension. But the onley ones I know are ours and theirs. And the only thing keeping these dimensions sepret, is that people don't think that dimensions exist. But these girls think our dimension is real so they can get here and that is why we our loseing friends and getting new ones. And eventully they look like they are from whatever dimension they came to and they decide to stay there because it is better then thier own dimension." said Radarr climbing back on Aerrow's shoulders. "I bet you that if you went to the another dimension then you would want to stay there."

"Yeah right. I love our dimension and.......and I'm talking to a El Scemeto."

"Yup. And you are the only one that can hear me say real words."

"Why?"

"Because, I chose only to talk to you."

"But can you say real words to everyone else?"

"Yes."

"But why don't you?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Because, I like you being the only one who can understand me."

"Why?"

"No more questions. I'll answer the rest later. Now let us go grab some breakfast."

"Ok." Aerrow said getting up.

They left the hanger bay and went across the hall to the kitchen. Radarr hoped off Aerrow's shoulders and onto the table while Aerrow turned the lights on and looked in the cupboards and in the fridge, but found nothing half decent to eat.

"Sorry Radarr, but we are going to half to at Merb cabbage." said Aerrow putting some cabbage on two plates, and placing the plates in front of him and Radarr before he sat down.

Merb cabbage was everyones least favriot food in the entire Atmos. The only spiecis that is known to eat that stuff is a Merb. Even a Wallop that ate everything edable, wouldn't even touch the cabbage.

"That's fine." said Radarr grabbing a peice of cabbage and stuffing it in his mouth.

Aerrow watched Radarr eat, then looked down at his plate and pushed it away.

"How can you eat this stuff?" asked Aerrow

"How can you not?" Radarr said stuffing his mouth with more cabbage. "You gonna eat that?"

"No." said Aerrow pushing the plate toward Radarr. "So you're kind likes Merb cabbage to?"

"Yup, it is one of our favriote foods."

"Ok."

Soon Aerrow and Radarr heard sounds coming from the hallway. Then Finn came and walked into the room.

"Hello." said Aerrow

"Yup." said Finn sounding half asleep. "What's for breafast?"

"Nothing, unless you like Merb....." said Aerrow traling off, seeing Finn pick up a peice of cabbage and plopping it into his mouth.

"Ugh." said Finn spitting out the cabbage.

"Cabbage." said Aerrow finishing his sentence with a chuckle.

"Why didn't you tell me that I picked up a peice of Merb Cabbage?"

"I was going to, but you took a peice before I could finish my scentence." said Aerrow getting up from the chair and patting Finn on the back.

"Next time slap my hand." said Finn wipeing his toung on his shirt.

"I can do that." said Aerrow.

Finn and Aerrow are like brothers. They do almost everything together, and they look after eachother.

"Hello Radarr." said Finn .

Radarr made one of his sounds and went back to eating.

"Do you sometimes wonder what he says?" asked Finn.

"Yes."  
"And wouldn't it be great to understand him? that way we know what he says."

"Yup."

"Anyways, what do you want to do today?"

Aerrow shrugged "How 'bout we play aerial keep away?"

"Ok. Race you to the skimmers." said Finn already getting a headstart toward the hanger bay.

Aerrow raced after him. He hopped on his skimmer and waited for Finn to shoot the game crystal. The object of the game is to keep the crystal away from the other person, and to get it into you're goal first.

"Ready. Set. Go." said Finn shooting the crystal out of his crossbow.

They started their skimmers and drove off the flight deck and transformed into flight mode. Finn got the crystal but, Aerrow quickley grabed it from him and threw it into his goal.

"Rematch." said Finn taking the crystal out of the goal.  
"Ok." said Aerrow flying beside Finn.

"Go." said Finn shooting the crystal out of his crossbow again.

Once again Aerrow got the crystal, but this time Finn grabed it from him and scored.

"Chica-cha." said Finn pointing his fingers like pistols.

"Nice one." said Aerrow with a smile. "Come on let's go back to the Condor."

"Why? scared you're going to lose again?"

"Yes." said Aerrow shaking his head with a smile.

"Ok. Race you there." said Finn lineing up beside Aerrow.

"Ok, go." said Aerrow bursting into first place.

"Hey."

"Hurry up."

Of course Aerrow won, but Finn was dissapointed in himself because he lost but he was a good sport. When they both landed and parked their skimmers, they left and headed to the bridge.

"Hello you two." said Piper sitting on the couch.

"Hello, when did you get up?" asked Aerrow sitting beside her

"About, ten minutes ago."

"Is everybody up?" asked Finn leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Yes. They are still in their rooms doing something."

"Well I'm going to play my guitar." said Finn walking to his room.

"Oh, ok." said Piper pulling out earplugs.

"Someday you'll all be begging for the musical stylelings of Finn." Finn said noticing the earplugs.

"Yeah, when Radarr talks." she said putting the plugs in her ears.

"Ha." he said giving a sarcastic laugh.

Finn left to his room and and started to play the guitar. Everyone was covering their ears, including Piper who had the earplugs in.

Finn! stop playing your guitar!" yelled Stork walking out of his room.

"Why?" he questioned, yelling over the noise.

"Your so bad at it." yelled Junko.

"Yes Finn, please stop!" yelled Aerrow going into Finn's room and unpluing his guitar.

"Ah, much better." said Piper taking out her earplugs.

"Finn, you are getting better at the guitar, so I'll let you practice when their all gone. Ok?" Aerrow whisperd.

"Cool. You're the best." Finn said with pleasure.

Aerrow smiled. "Now let's go and sit with the others."

"Sure." Finn said putting his guitar on the stand.

They walked to the bridge and Aerrow sat down on the couch and Finn stood again.

"Where shall we go today?" asked Aerrow.

"How about we go to Tropica?" suggested Finn.

"Tropica sounds fine." said Piper.

"Yeah Tropica." agreed Junko.

"Ok then I guess we are going to Tropica." said Aerrow.

"Alright." Finn cheered.

Stork took the wheel and started the Condorand they headed to Tropica.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Meeting

"Ready to open the door?" asked Domino reaching for the door handle.

"Yup. You ready?"

"Yes. Ok here we go."

Domino opend the door and she peeked inside with her flash light.

"What do you see?" asked Kirstie.

"Nothing it's pitch black. Even with a flashlight. Look."

Kirstie poked her head in and saw black as well.

"let's go in." said Domino taking a step in.

"Well......" said Kirstie her sentence being cut off because her sister dragged her in. And down they went. They both stepped into a hole that never seemed to end.

"Ahhh!" they both screamed.

_**Thud**_

They both landed hard on their feet.

"Ow, where are we?" asked Kirstie.

"Umm, what do we know that is red and below is lava and rocks?"

"We...we can't be."

"Yup, we are on Terra Cyclonia."

"Cool" they both said.

"Wait if we are on Cyclonia then dosn't that mean that Master Cyclonis, The Dark Ace, Ravess, and Snipe are on this Terra?" asked Kirstie.

"Good point."

"Ravess, Snipe, do you know where the Storm Hawks are?"

"No, Dark Ace. We don't."

"Dark Ace?" said the girls turning around to see that he was standing a few feet away from them.

"Quick we better hide." said Kirstie.

Domino nodded.

They hid behined two big meatle boxes.

"Hey, who are you?" asked a Cyclonian Comander.

"We are..."said Domino being cut off, because The comander grabbed them both and brought them to The Dark Ace "Sir, we have two girls here that are diffrent."

The girls were breathless when they saw The Dark Ace in person, standing so close to them.

"And who are you two?" he asked.

"I'm Domino and this is my sister Kirstie." she said trying not to sound girly.

"And why are they diffrent...wait you two look.....I don't know but they do look diffrent."

"So. We are aloud to look diffrent."

"Get them out of here and into the Cyclonian jail."

Meanwhile, flying over head was the Condor.

"Hey Aerrow look. There are two girls down there being taking away by the Cyclonians." said Piper pointing out the window.

"Stork, stop the ship." demanded Aerrow.

Stork stoped imedently.

"See."

"Quick, we half to help them.

"This is proabably what Radarr ment by saving two girls on Cyclonia." he thought.

They took their skimmers and landed out of sight behined a wall.

"Ok. Piper, Junko, and Finn go and be a distraction, and I will go grab the girls." said Aerrow.

Stork and Radarr stayed on the Condor.

"Yes sir." they all said.

Piper, Junko, and Finn left to go and distract The Dark Ace and Master Cyclonis while Aerrow went to the jail and grabed the girls.

After the girls were locked up in their jail cell, The Dark Ace went to talk to Master Cyclonis about what is to be done with the sisters.

"Master." he said bowing infront of her.  
"Yes Dark Ace? you know I am very busy trying to take over Atmos."

"We have two intruders." he said riseing.

"More intruptions."

"What shall be done with them?"

"Dispose of them. I don't want the Storm Hawks to come here."

"To late we already are." said Finn and the rest of them bursting into the throne room.

"Storm Hawks." said The Dark Ace pulling out his energy wepon.

"Wait, where is Aerrow the Sky Knight?" asked Master Cyclonis.

"He is..... still on the Condor."

"Why isn't he here?"

"He is affraid of the Dark Ace." said Piper.

"He has never been afraid of me before." said The Dark Ace.

"Well...he um....he...."

"He what?"

"He....."

"He has always been scared of you and his fear just kicked in." said Junko.

"Nice. Now to find the girls." said Aerrow in a whisper so no one could hear him.

Aerrow crawled through the vents until he came to the Cyclonian jail.

"What are we sposed to do? just sit and wait for someone to come and get us out of here?" asked Domino.  
"I guess. Wait do you here that?" asked Kirstie.

"Yeah."

They looked up at the vents and saw Aerrow fall down.

"Whoa!" yelled Aerrow

_**Thud**_

Aerrow landed on his back and Domino and Kirstie laughed.

"I'm ok. Well atleast I found the jail." said Aerrow jumping to his feet. "Now where are the....." he said stoping, and turning around and seeing Domino and Kirstie.

"Wow it is Aerrow." said Domino with a squeal.

"I know." said Kirstie.

"Hello you two." Aerrow said in a emberassed voice.  
"Hi." the sisters said at the same time.

"Now how to get you out of here?" he asked himself.

"Can you break down the bars?" asked Domino.

"I can try. You two might want to stand back."

The sisters did and Aerrow took out his energy wepons and did his special move, the Lightning Claw. The bars broke when Aerrow unleashed the wave of light.

"Come on you two." said Aerrow grabing Domino's hand.

Domino just about fainted when Aerrow took her hand. She was almost airborn when he started to run.

"Finn, I have the girls get ready to go." said Aerrow talking into his earpeice they kept in their ears whenever they leave the Condor.

"Ok. Piper we can go now."

"Wait, Master Cyclonis has a Helix Crystal. I'm going to grab it." said Piper sneaking out of sight,

A Helix Crystal is the most powerful crystal imaginable. It can destroy a single Terra in one blast.

Piper snuk behined The Dark Ace and Master Cyclonis, and grabed the Helix Crystal. She snuck back and told Finn that they could go now.

"Bye Dark Ace and Master Cyclonis." said Finn slowly backing away to the door.

As soon as all of them reached the door they ran, meeting up with Aerrow at the skimmers.

"There you guys are. We have been waiting for about four minutes." said Aerrow.

"That's not long." said Finn.

"Well it is when we are on Cyclonia."

"Good point."

"Now who will ride with who?" asked Piper.

"I'll take....what is your name?" asked Aerrow.

"Domino and this is my sister Kirstie." said Domino

"Ok, I'll take Domino." said Aerrow

Domino inside was screaming her head off, because she got to ride with Aerrow.

"Then I'll take Kirstie." said Finn.

"Ok." said Kirstie.

They all got on their skimmers and Domino clenched onto Aerrow tight. And Kirstie held onto Finn but, not to tight.

"Ready?" Aerrow asked Domino.

Domino nodded her head.

"Let's fly." said Aerrow starting the skimmer.

"Ah!" Domino shreicked as soon as they got airborn.

"You ok?" asked Aerrow.

"Yes." she said her voice a little shaky.

"Ok well there is the Condor, so get ready to land." said Aerrow slowing down.

They landed with a thud. Aerrow got off the skimmer first then helped Domino off. Finn tried to do the same thing with Kirstie, but she knocked his hand away. Aerrow shook his head when he saw what had happend with Finn and Kirstie.

Back on Cyclonia The Dark Ace and Master Cyclonis were trying to figure out why Piper, Junko, and Finn were there, since they didn't do anything.

"Wait, the girls." said The Dark Ace running to the jail cell and seeing that the girls weren't in it. "Their gone." said The Dark Ace seeing the bars broke and the vent broken. "Aerrow." he said returning to Master Cyclonis.

"Master, I belive that Aerrow took the girls."

"That's not the onely thing they took." Master Cyclonis said, her back turned to The Dark Ace.

"What do you mean?"

"They took the Helix Crystal."

"They did?"

"Yes, and I need you to get it back for me." said Master Cyclonis looking at The Dark Ace.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Aerrow's Room

The sisters sat down on the couch while they were questioned by Aerrow. Everyone else, except for Radarr, left so he could get better answers without everyone staring at them, waiting for them to answer.

"So where are you two from?" asked Aerrow.

"If we say where we are from, then it would make us sound insane." said Kirstie locking her eyes with Aerrow's.

"It won't make you sound insane."

"Ok, Domino you tell him." said Kirstie shifting her eyes to her sister.

"Me?" asked Domino.

"Yes you."

"Fine. We are from a diffrent dimension." said Domino.

Aerrow sat beside Domino and put a hand on her shoulder.

"That dosn't make you sound insane. I mean you look more....well I don't know how to put it, but you just look diffrent"

"So you belive us?" asked Domino looking into his eyes.

"Yes, Domino. I do."

They looked at eachother for awhile until Kirstie spoke.

"Oooooo." she said. "Do I see a flame of love?" she asked like a little five year old girl.

"Kirstie." said Domino looking away from Aerrow and at her sister.

"What? it is soooo sweet."

Now Aerrow was looking at her as well. His looked told her to leave him and Domino alone.

"I'm going to go and look around for a bit." said Kirstie looking at Aerrow and taking Radarr with her. This time his look told her thank you for leaving.

Kirstie left and Domino looked at Aerrow again.

"Sorry about my sister." said Domino blushing.

"It's ok."

They looked back into eachother's eyes and Domino was still blushing

"You have nice eyes.....I mean.....you wern't sposed to hear that." said Aerrow. His voice with a hint of embarassment.

"Well I did." she said with a giggle.

"Dang." he said with a chuckle. "So how do you feel being in Atmos?"

"Wirded out."

"Why?"

"Because you, and Atmos, and this whole dimention aren't sposed to exist." she said looking into his eyes.

"Anything is possible." he said with a smile on his face

"Yeah I guess you're right." she said.

Then Radarr came scampring in and climbed on Aerrow's shoulders.

"Hey Radarr." said Aerrow.

"Aerrow?" asked Domino.

"I was woundering could you show me what you're room looks like?" she asked.

"Sure." he said getting up from the couch and walking to his room.

Domino got up and followed Aerrow. He opened the door and she stepped in with Aerrow behined her.

Aerrow's room has meatle blue walls, one bed, a vent, a Storm Hawks symbol above the head board of his bed, three pictures on the wall, two night stands, one with a clock on it and one with a book, and a desk with a lamp and one chair. His desk was coverd with paper and pictures.

"Wow, you're room is so nice." said Domino looking at the book he kept on the night stand.

The tittle of the book was called:

_No parents to love you. _

Aerrow took the book out of Domino's hands and put it on the desk.

"Sorry it's just....." Aerrow paused when Piper called him to the bridge.

He left with the door closeing behined him. Domino took this time to look around Aerrow's room and see if she could find something that told how Aerrow lost his parents. She looked at the pictures on the wall, but one picture caught her eye. It was a picture of Aerrow and his parents. Aerrow looked to be about six when this picture was taken. He was wearing a tuxedo that was a bit big on him. He was smileling and fumbiling with his sleves. His hair was messy, but that isn't diffrent from how it is now. His mother was wearing a long white dress with her hair done up and his father was wearing a tuxedo similer to Aerrow's. But his parents wern't smiling, instead they were frowning.

"Why does he keep this picture of his parents frowning?" she asked herself.

Then she looked at the edge of the picture. It had a fold in it. She was about to take it off the wall and unfold it but Aerrow came into the room.

"What did Piper want?" she asked quickly taking her hands off the picture and quickly sitting down on Aerrow's bed.

"Just to ask where we are going." he said sitting beside Domino.

"What did you say?"

"Anywhere she wanted."

"Aerrow, are you ok? you sound down."

"No I'm just....." he said his voice traling off.

"You're just what?"

"Fine."

Domino looked at Aerrow and spoke softly.

"Aerrow I saw the picture of you're family and your parents have a frown. Why?"

He shrugged.

"Where do you want to sleep tonight?" Aerrow asked standing up.

"I don't know."

"Follow me I think I know where you can sleep." said Aerrow walking out the door.

Domino followed him to a room right across from his. Aerrow opened the door and he and Domino walked inside. The room was big and had one bed, a desk, two nightstands, and a window.

"It's not much but..." said Aerrow.

"No I like it." said Domino.

"Well I guess I should let you get to bed." said Aerrow streching.

"Alright. Night." she said.

"Night." said Aerrow before walking away.

Domino closed the door and laied down on the bed. The picture of Aerrow and his parents with the fold in it kept running through her mind.

"What could be behined that fold?" she asked herself.

Then she slowly started to close her eyes. She fell asleep as soon as her eyes closed completly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Test Flight

Morning came and Domino woke up.

"Messed up dream." she said to herself. "I thought I dreamt of the Storm Hawks being real and I was talking to Aerrow and there was a door in the school that led us to Atmos."

Domino opended her eyes to find she was not dreaming.

"Awesome, I wasn't dreaming."

Domino got up and looked around the room. On the chair in the corner of the room was a Storm Hawks uniform. She went over and put the uniform on. After she walked out of her room and went to Aerrow's.

"Aerrow." said Domino knocking on Aerrow's bedroom door.

No answer.

"Domino." said Kirstie sartiling her.

"Kirstie. You scared me. Where is Aerrow?"

"Oh...Aerrow he is..." Kirstie's voice traling off.

"He is what?" Domino asked concerned.

"He is unconsicous."

"How? and where is he?" asked Domino about ready to faint.

"I don't know how, but he is laying on the couch."

Domino sprinted down the hall to see Aerrow on the couch, but he was more then unconsicous, he was bleeding from the arm and face and his breathing was low. Piper, Finn, Junko, and Radarr were surrounding him while Stork looked at him.

"Stork, how is he?" Domino asked concerned.

"Not so good." he said.

"I don't want to hear that, I want to hear he'll be just fine." she said pushing aside Piper and kneeling beside Aerrow.

"Well, I don't know what to do."

"How about we move him to his room?" suggested Piper.

"Yes we can move him to his room." said Stork. "Junko, you carry him there."

"Ok." Junko said picking up Aerrow.

Junko carried Aerrow to his room.

"Put him down there." said Piper.

"Ok, now all of you leave." said Domino.

They all left the room and closed the door, then Aerrow started to wake up

"Ow.....my head." said Aerrow dazzed.

"Aerrow." said Domino giveing him a huge huge.

"Hi." he said using his good arm to hug her back.

"Aerrow how do you feel since your awake?"

"Ok." Aerrow said.

"What happend."

"I don't remember. The onley thing I do remember is falling and hitting my head on a rock."

"Falling off what?" Domino asked letting go of him and holding his hand.

"Junko's skimmer."

"Why his skimmer?"

"He wanted me to see if it works well."

"Ah." she said. "Then how did you get back up on the Condor?"

"One more thing I remember was black hair and......" his voice trailing off. "The Dark Ace."

"The Dark Ace? he helped you?"

"It might of been him. I do remember red eyes with the black hair."

"But dosn't he want to kill you?"

He shrugged.

Moments later they heard a loud _crash _coming from the kitchen

"Domino!" screamed Kirstie.

"Aerrow, I'll be right back. Don't you move." she said running out the door.

She ran down the hallway and saw Finn had blown up half the kitchen. The others looking at Finn and the mess.

"What happend?" she asked stepping over what was left of the fridge.

"I tried to freeze an ice cube." said Finn, his hands wet from the melted ice cube.

"How...what....never mind." said Domino turning away and shaking her head.

She went back to Aerrows room and sat back besides him.

Piper came into his room holding a Healer stone in her hand.

"Sorry to inturupt, but Aerrow, this is to make your arm stop bleeding and make your breathing normal again."

"Ok."

"This may hurt." she said holding out the crystal.

Aerrow sat up and there was a stream of light that circled Aerrow's arm and went inside his chest to get to his lungs and heal them. A minute went by and the light went back into the stone and Aerrow was better in a instant.

"How do you feel?" asked Domino

"Much better." said Aerrow hoping up from his bed.

"Wow, you look much better." said Piper

Piper left the room and Domino stood up.

"Aerrow since you are feeling better, can you teach me to ride a skimmer? I have wanted to ride one for ages." asked Domino.

"Sure." said Aerrow.

Aerrow grabed Domino's hand and pulled her to the hanger bay.

"Whose skimmer do you want to use?" he asked opening the door.

"You'res." she said.

"Alright."

Aerrow took Domino over to his skimmer sat her down on the seat and showed her how to start the engine, steer, turn on turbo boost, put the wings out, and showed her how to get the sheild off one of the wings.

"That's everything." he said. "Ready for a test drive?"

"Yes but, could you come with me incase I screw up?"

"Sure."

He climbed on the back of Finn's skimmer.

"I'll be beside you the whole time. Alright, let's go." he said

Domino turned on the skimmer and she started to move forward. As she got closer to the edge she started to get nervouse. Then the skimmer fell off the edge. Domino screamed and closed her eyes, but Aerrow pulled up beside her and pulled the lever that made the wings come out.

"Domino, it's ok." Aerrow said.

She opend her eyes and noticed that she was in the air.

"Thanks for not letting me crash." she said putting her hands on the handle bars.

"You're welcome, but I think we need to work on the take off." he said grinning.

She smiled to.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Try turning."

"Ok."

She turned the skimmer and it did a back flip. When she was back right side up, she was in shock. Her heart pounding against her chest.

"You ok." Aerrow asked pulling up beside her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said catching her breath.

Then while they wern't paying attention a Cyclonian Crusier came up behined them.

"Aerrow." said Domino, shaking

"What?" he asked.

Domino pointed behined them. Aerrow turned around and saw the giant ship behined them.

"Domino, fly like the wind." said Aerrow reaching over and pressing the turbo button.

Domino took off flying. She was flying fast, but not fast enough. The crusier shot Aerrow's skimmer and she was knocked right off. With no one there to help her, she was as good as dead.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Domino's Kidnapping

She fell for a good four minutes. She kept thinking she was going to die. But just as she was about to hit the ground Aerrow came and grabed her.

"Gotcha ya." he said helping her onto Finn's skimmer.

"You could of saved me earlier." she said holding onto Aerrow as tight as she could.

"Sorry, but atleast I saved you." he said.

"True."

Then Aerrow pushed the turbo button on Finn's skimmer and they went flying. The turbo ran out and they stopped in the air.

"Well, that's it for the turbo." said Aerrow.

"Dang." said Domino.

"Well, well, well." said a voice.

"Hang on, I know that voice." said Aerrow.

He turned around to see The Dark Ace on his skimmer with four Talons behined him.

"Dark Ace." said Aerrow.

"Very good Aerrow. Since we haven't seen eachother for a long while, I thought you would of forgot my name." said The Dark Ace.

"It's hard to forget the name of the person that killed you're parents." said Aerrow looking The Dark Ace in the eyes.

"Aerrow, just get over it already." said The Dark Ace.

Aerrow stayed slient.

"Good, now I think I'll be taking you're friend."

"What?" asked Aerrow

"I shall be taking you're friend now." said The Dark Ace.

"No." said Aerrow holding Domino.

Domino was freaked out and in fantasy world, with Aerrow holding her. Then out of nowhere Radarr came and landed on Aerrow's shoulders.

"Radarr...how did you.....never mind, but I'm glad you're here. Take the wheel." said Aerrow.

Radarr did as told, and Aerrow jumped on The Dark Ace's skimmer. He took out his energy wepons and did the Lightning Claw. The Dark Ace's skimmer went tumbiling to the ground. Aerrow jumped off the skimmer and landed on his.

"Thanks Radarr." said Aerrow.

Domino was amazed of what Aerrow did.

"Domino?" asked Aerrow.

"Huh?"

"Are you ok?"

"Fine."

Then a Talon came up behined them and tried to take Domino away.

"Aerrow help me!" she shricked trying to make the Talon drop her.

"Radarr go." said Aerrow.

Radarr went and climbed on the Talons arm and bit it. Both Domino and Radarr fell. Domino fell right into Aerrow's arms and Radarr ontop of Aerrow's right shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Aerrow asked.

Domino melted into Aerrow's arms.

"Awesome." she answerd.

"Good. And Radarr how do you feel?"

Radarr nodded his head.

"Good?" Aerrow asked.

Radarr nodded his head again.

"Good, now let's go back to the Condor." said Aerrow starting the engine.

They flew back to the Condor, with Domino sitting on Aerrow's lap and her hands around his neck. They landed in the hanger bay. Aerrow carried Domino to the bridge and set her down on the couch and he sat beside her. Radarr jumped off Aerrow's shoulder and left somewhere.

"Some flight test hey?" said Aerrow slouching into the couch.

"Yeah. Sorry 'bout you're skimmer." said Domino.

"That's ok." said Aerrow sitting up again. "I have a spare."

As they talked, the big window smashed and The Dark Ace and talons enterd. The rest of the people on the Condor came running when the glass broke.

"Dark Ace, I thought you fell with your skimmer." said Aerrow standing up.

The Dark Ace walked up to Aerrow and picked him up by his throat.

"I did, but remember Aerrow, I also have retractable wings." said The Dark Ace. "Talons, grab everyone."

Two Talons grabed each of them and held them back. Now Aerrow was struggleing to break free of The Dark Ace's grasp. The Dark Ace was cutting off Aerrow's breathing, by holding Aerrow by the neck, and everyone watched in horror as Aerrow was being choked to death. Then Aerrow started to move less and the The Dark Ace droped him. Domino looked at Aerrow's still body, she was screaming inside. The Dark Ace kneelt beside Aerrow and checked Aerrow's pulse.

"Dead." said The Dark Ace holding Aerrow's hand.

A tear rolled down Domino's, Kirstie's, and Finn's cheek. Everyone else was in shock.

"This is your Sky Night. Not much now is he?" asked The Dark Ace sarcasticly standing up.

"Don't talk about him that way." said Domino sobing.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt his feelings? wait he has no feelings, he's dead." said The Dark Ace.

"You're a jerk." said Domino ripping out of the Talons grasp and kneeling down beside Aerrow. "Aerrow? wake up. Plese." said Domino holding Aerrow's hand.

The Dark Ace grabed Domino's arm and knocked her upside the head. She was knocked out and The Dark Ace threw her on the skimmer. Before The Dark Ace left she went up to Piper and grabed her by the arm.

"Where is the Helix Crystal?" The Dark Ace asked in a stern voice.

"In my room." she answerd shaking.

"Where is you're room?"

"First door on the right."

The Dark Ace threw Piper aside and went to her room. He messed her room up looking for the crystal. Finaly he found it sitting on her desk. He grabed the crystal got on the skimmer, he had put Domino on, and took off.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Master Cyclonis's Plan

Domino woke up back in the Cyclonian jail cell. She was on the cold stone floor.

"Great, I'm back here again." said Domino. "Aerrow is dead." she said with a tear in her eye.

She wiped away the tear and looked around the cell looking for away to escape. Then she noticed a vent in the celling.

"I could use that to get out of here." said Domino.

She pulled a chair from the corner of the cell and climbed on it, pushed the vent up and climbed in. She went every wich way, until she reached a room. She hoped down from the vents and relized that she was in The Dark Ace's room. She looked around and saw the same picture that was in Aerrow's room. She walked over to it and looked at it. It was the exact same picture just without the fold in it. The peice that was folded in Aerrow's room had The Dark Ace in it. He was wearing a tuxedo like Aerrow's dads and was looking away from the camera with his arms crossed.

"Is The Dark Ace, Aerrow's brother?" Domino asked herself.

Then their was another picture that had Aerrow (he looked to be about four) and The Dark Ace (who looked to be about fourteen). Aerrow was on The Dark Ace's back holding cotton candy in his one hand and the other on was on The Dark Ace's shoulder. The Dark Ace was smileing and looking at the camera. She was about to look at the last picture when The Dark Ace came into the room. Domino quickly darted under the bed and watched The Dark Ace. He sat on his bed and buried his face in hands.

"Why? why did I have to kill Aerrow?" he asked himself. "And now that I stole the Helix Crystal....." The Dark Ace paused and got up and looked at that one picture Domino was looking at. He picked up the picture and a tear fell onto it. He forgot what he was talking to himself about.

"I miss those happy times me and Aerrow had together." said The Dark Ace.

Then Domino hit the leg of The Dark Ace's bed and it moved. The Dark Ace quickley put the picture down and moved the bed to find Domino.

"What are you doing here?" The Dark Ace asked his eyes glowing red.

"I was...escaping" she said getting up from the ground and slowly backed away to the door.

"How? you were in a jail cell." asked The Dark Ace.

"Vents. Why did you kidnapp me?"

"Needed a hostage."

"I heard you say you miss those happy times you had with Aerrow." she said.

"You heard that?"

"Yes, and I saw that picture. You know the one with Aerrow hanging on your back holding cotton candy."

"He loved hanging on my back."

"You two seemed like good brothers."

"We were. When ever Aerrow hurt himself or was upset, he always seem to come to me." he said tears filling his eyes.

"Why did that all change?"

The Dark Ace wiped away the tears and spoke in a low voice.

"I killed our parents."

"Why?"

He shrugged.

"You half to have a reason for killing your own parents."

"Master Cyclonis wanted them dead. She also wanted Aerrow dead."

"So is that why you killed him?"

"Yes."

"Dark Ace, that is horrible."

"Plese, call me Ace. And I know it is and I regret it. If I could, I would take it all back."

"Well, why did you kill Aerrow?"

"He was a threat to Master Cyclonis's plan to rule Atmos."

"What is the plan?"

"Master Cyclonis is going to wipe out the entire population of Sky Knight's by getting them to attack here. And when they do she will cage them all in a crystal prison. After the Sky Knight's are gone she will move terra Cyclonia and destroy all other terras if they don't do what she wants done. And that is how she will rule Atmos. And she needed that Helix Crystal to do it."

"Well if you give me the Helix Crystal back then...."

"I already gave it to her." The Dark Ace inturupted.

Domino stood there in disbelif. But she was intrupted when Ravess came.

"Dark Ace, I thought you killed Aer.....who are you?" said Ravess walking into the room.

"This is my prisoner." said The Dark Ace pulling Domino's hands behined her and handcuffing her. "Anyway, you said that you thought, I killed, who?"

"Aerrow."

"I did."

"Then why is he here?"

"Where?"

"Master Cyclonis has him."

"Show me." he demaned.

Ravess led Domino and The Dark Ace to the throne room, where Master Cyclonis was sitting on her throne and and Snipe holding Aerrow back. Then The Dark Ace undid Domino's handcuff's and she went running to Aerrow. She launched herself at him and hugged him. Snipe let go Aerrow and he hugged her back.

"Aerrow you're alive." she said.

"I can see that. Are you ok?" he asked.

"Fine."

"Why don't you and Aerrow finish this, once and for all." said Master Cyclonis looking at The Dark Ace.

"Yes master." said The Dark Ace.

"No." said Domino.

"Snipe, hold her back." said Master Cyclonis.

Snipe did as told and held Domino back. Then Aerrow took out his twin blades and The Dark Ace took out his energy wepon and they started fighting.

"Master Cyclonis you can't turn two brother's against eachother!" Domino yelled ripping out of Snipe's grasp.

"It's worked so far." she said.

Domino ran up to Master Cyclonis.

"No it hasn't." said Domino.

"Well things don't look good for Aerrow." Master Cyclonis said with a evil grin.

Domino turned around and saw that Aerrow was on the ground, unarmed and The Dark Ace standing over him pointing his energy blade at Aerrow's throat.

"No!" shouted Domino grabing Master Cyclonis's staff and shooting it at both The Dark Ace and Aerrow.

There was a wave of light so bright that everyone had to close their eyes. In a moment the light was gone aswell as The Dark Ace and Aerrow.

"Where are they" Domino asked.

"They are in a differnt dimension." said Master Cyclonis taking her staff out of Domino's hands. "This is a crystal that transports them to a diffrent dimention." she said pointing at the crystal.

"Well, how do we get them back?" Domino asked.

"They have to find the same crystal that transported them to the dimention their in right now."

"So what can we do?"

"Hope they find it."

"And if they don't

"Then they could be stuck in that dimention forever."

"I hope they find it." Domino said to herself.

She called the Condor and waited at the front of Cyclonia for them to come and get her. She waited five minutes before the Condor came. It landed and Finn came walking down the hatch.

"Where is Aerrow?" he asked.

"You knew he was here?"

"Yeah. He prtended to die so The Dark Ace wouldn't actully kill him, but he knocked him out. When he woke up he asked where you were. I told him you were captured by The Dark Ace, and he didn't bother getting a skimmer, he just flew all the way here. He planned to carry you all the way back to the Condor, but I guess somthing bad happend."

"I transported Ace and Aerrow to a diffrent dimention."

"Oh. Well come on. Let's get on board and you can tell us all what happend."

Domino and Finn boarded the Condor and it took off.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Sad Truth

They landed with a _**Thud **_in the snow, their energy wepons falling close beside them. Aerrow and The Dark Ace were in a dimention made of snow and ice. They were in the middle of a blizzard.

"What happend? and where are we?" Aerrow asked sticking his head up from the snow.

"I don't know, and were in the snow." said The Dark Ace standing up and brushing the snow off of himself before he picked up his energy wepon and put it in the holder The Dark Ace has on his left shoulder.

"I know were in the snow, but where as in where is this place." said Aerrow shaking snow out of his hair and picking up his twin blades and putting them in their holder.

The Dark Ace shrugged.

"How are you still alive anyway?" The Dark Ace asked.

"I pretended to die."

The Dark Ace rolled his eyes and cursed under his breath.

"Let's find some where to get out of this blizzard." said The Dark Ace.

They started walking and they walked for thirty minutes until they saw a cave off in the distance. They bolted towards it.

"Finally." said Aerrow.

The cave was deep and had a blanket woven out of grass on the side.

"Don't be to happy, we still have to find warmth." said The Dark Ace walking into the cave and crossing his arms.

"Well let's go find some wood." suggested Aerrow also walking into the cave."

"Fine, but where are we going to get...."

The Dark Ace was cut off by him triping over logs that appeared under his feet.

Aerrow stared laughing.

"Were you about to say, where would we get some logs?" asked Aerrow wiping away a tear.

"Yes, but I wasn't expecting logs just to appear under my feet." said The Dark Ace standing up and dusting himself off. "Now help me move these logs to the side of he cave."

They grabed the peices of wood and put them on top of eachother.

"Do you have a lighter or something?" asked The Dark Ace.

"Wait....yeah here." said Aerrow pulling out a lighter from his pocket and handing it to The Dark Ace.

The Dark Ace snatched the lighter from Aerrow and started a fire. It was dark out and the moon and stars were out and they both stayed quiet as they sat aroud the fire, until The Dark Ace noticed that Aerrow could barley keep his eyes open.

"Aerrow are you tired?" asked The Dark Ace.

Aerrow nodded his head.

"Well you could......" The Dark Ace paused when he saw Aerrow was curled up by the fire and fast asleep.

The Dark Ace looked at Aerrow for a moment, and for that tiny moment The Dark Ace thought Aerrow was four again, then he changed back into the fourteen year old Aerrow.

"I love you Aerrow." said The Dark Ace putting the blanket over Aerrow and giving him a quick little hugg.

Then The Dark Ace put out the fire, and he to also fell asleep.

Morning came and Aerrow woke up and sat up. He looked around the cave and saw The Dark Ace leanning against the wall and staring out at the snow. The blizzard had stopped and the snow glitterd under the sun. Aerrow got up and went over to The Dark Ace, the rubble crunching under his feet.

"Good morning." said The Dark Ace looking at Aerrow.

"Morning." said Aerrow "Do you know how that blanket got on me?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I put it on you."

"Why?"

"You looked cold." said The Dark Ace pulling Aerrow close to him and putting an arm around Aerrow's shoulder's.

"You're not going to hurt me, are you?" Aerrow asked.

"No." said The Dark Ace ruffiling Aerrow's hair.

"Why are you so nice to me now?"

"No one else is around."

"I don't get that."

"I'm sposed to be only evil."

"Ah. Dark Ace can I ask you a question?"

"Call me Ace, and yes you can."

"Ok, Ace, did you really kill our parents?"

"Aerrow I was hopeing you wouldn't ask." said The Dark Ace walking back into the cave.

"What?" asked Aerrow following The Dark Ace back into the cave.

"Their not dead.....they are very much alive." said The Dark Ace

"Alive, that's great.....why do you sound so upset?"

"Because.....why didn't they tell you they were alive?"

"I don't know."  
"Exactly."  
"I still don't get it."

"They don't want you to know their alive." said The Dark Ace holding Aerrow at arm's length and looking into his eyes.

"W...why?" asked Aerrow shaking his head, not beliveing a word.

"Because, they never wanted you in the first place, they wanted one child not two, you were an accident, you were never sposed to exist. They want you dead. And I was sposed to kill you for them."

A tear rolled down Aerrow's cheek.

"Aerrow." said The Dark Ace hugging Aerrow. "That's why I didn't want you to ask that question."

The tears were flowing down Aerrow's face and The Dark Ace was rubbing Aerrow's back trying to calm him down. Aerrow took a deep breath and pushed Ace away and wiped away the tears.

"Are you ok?" asked The Dark Ace putting a hand on Aerrow's shoulder.

"I'm upset." said Aerrow pushing The Dark Ace's hand away.

"I'm sorry Aerrow."

"Don't be sorry. You always hurt me, this is no diffrent." said Aerrow walking out of the cave.

"Where are you going?" demaned The Dark Ace grabing Aerrow's arm.

"Away from here." said Aerrow ripping out of The Dark Ace's grasp.

The Dark Ace watched Aerrow storm off into the snow.

An hour past and Aerrow still had not returned, and The Dark Ace was getting worried.

"Where is that boy?" he asked himself.

A couple more houres past and The Dark Ace was getting even more worried. The Dark Ace started a fire and tried to stay as warm as he could and waited for Aerrow to return. Then The Dark Ace was starting to get tired and he fell asleep. Just a few moments after The Dark Ace fell asleep Aerrow returned shaking. Aerrow noticed the fire was still going and he ran to it warming up his hands. Then he aswell started to feel tired. Aerrow put out the fire and curled up in a little ball by the wall and fell asleep, and he dreamed. But the dream quickley turned into a nightmare.

Aerrow dreamt of him and Domino sitting at the beach with no one else around and the sun was going down. Him and Domino were cudling up to eachother, surrounded by the sound of the waves. But then Domino was being choked by someone. Aerrow looked up into the eyes of his mother. Then the scene quickly turned, from the beach to a cementary. Aerrow was at the foot of a grave that read:

_Domino Rene 1995 - 2009_

Aerrow started to cry into his hands. He looked up and looked down the row of graves and saw the graves of The Dark Ace, Kirstie, Finn, Junko, Piper, Stork, and Radarr.

"Ready to die?" Aerrow's mother asked sarcasticly standing behined him holding a knife.

"No. Please I don't want to die, not yet." Aerrow begged.

"To bad." she said swinging the knife at Aerrow's chest.

"Aerrow wake up." The Dark Ace begged.

"Ah!" Aerrow screamed, quickley sitting up.

Aerrow rubbed his chest and leaned against the stone wall.

"I had a horrible nightmare."

"Aerrow it was only a dream." said The Dark Ace, leaning against the wall beside Aerrow.

The Dark Ace saw that Aerrow was still freaked out about the whole dream incident so he put his arm around Aerrow and held him close.

"Aerrow, it's ok." The Dark Ace said rubbing Aerrow's back.

Aerrow hugged his brother and told The Dark Ace about his dream.

"Wow. Some nightmare."

Aerrow nodded in agreement.

"So is that why you're rubbing you're chest?"

Once more Aerrow nodded.

"Aerrow do you want to go back to sleep?"

"No. I'm afraid if I do then I will have that nightmare again." Aerrow said laying back down.

"Aerrow, nightmares happen once in a full moon. You won't have it again. I promise." The Dark Ace said putting the blanket over Aerrow again. "Now close you're eyes and go to sleep, ok?"

Aerrow nodded. He closed his eyes and fell asleep almost instantly. When The Dark Ace was sure Aerrow was fully asleep and not having a nightmare, he left to explore deeper into the cave. He took out a random flashlight from his pocket and left to explore. He was onley in a little ways, when out of the corner of his eye he saw something.

"What is that?" he asked himself.

He went closr and jumped back in shock. He had found a skeleton. The Dark Ace let out a sigh of relif, and countinued on. The next thing he saw was something that realy freaked him out.

"Ah!" he screamed droping the flashlight.

It was a black and blue teddybear sitting in the corner of the cave. The Dark Ace coverd his mouth and stood still for a moment. He rememberd that he had his little brother sleeping a little ways back. When he looked at it closely he noticed it was holding a crystal.

"Great I have to go close to that thing." he said picking up the flashlight. "Well at least Aerrow is still sleeping."

The Dark Ace crept closer to the teddybear and reached for the crystal. Just as he was about to grab the crystal, the teddybear slapped his hand, making him drop the flashlight again.

"Hey, buddy. This is my treasure." the teddybear said.

"Great you talk." The Dark Ace said rubbing his hand.

"You bet I talk."

"Look, can I have you're treasure?"

"Let me think......mm.......nope."

"Why?"

"It's mine."

"I'll make you a trade."

The teddybear thought for a second then then agreed to a trade.

"You give me you're shiney stick and you can have the treasure."

"What shiney stick?"

The teddybear pointed to The Dark Ace's sowrd.

"My energy blade?" He asked pulling it out of its socket.

"Yes."

"Fine, here."

The teddybear grabed the sword and left, leaving the crystal with The Dark Ace.

"Weird bear." The Dark Ace said picking up the crystal.

The Dark Ace picked up the flashlight and went back to the front of the cave to see Aerrow was awake.

"Hey Aerrow." The Dark Ace said sitting beside Aerrow. "Sleep well?"

Aerrow nodded and rested his head on The Dark Ace's shoulder.

As The Dark Ace and Aerrow sat there, The Dark Ace noticed a tear roll down Aerrow's face.

"Aerrow are you ok?"

Aerrow shook his head and wiped away the tear.

"What's wrong?"

"This may sound childish but, I miss home." Aerrow said with a whimper and another tear.

"Aerrow that dosen't sound childish. It's just like when me and you ran away from home for a week."

"Yeah, but it wasn't this cold."

"True. But I think I know how to get home."

"How?" Aerrow asked shaking The Dark Ace.

"I found this crystal when you were sleeping and I think it might transport us back."

"Great. How do you work it?"

The Dark Ace shrugged.

"You have no idea?"

"Nope."

"Great." Aerrow said sarcasticly holding the crystal in his hands.

As Aerrow held the crystal a big flash of light came out of the crystal and everything went white.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jonas

Aerrow slowly opened his eyes and could see stars for a moment until he rubbed his eyes.

"What happend?" Aerrow asked.

"I have no idea." The Dark Ace answerd.

Aerrow stood up and looked around. The Dark Ace also stood up and was surprised when Aerrow hugged him. He huged him back and ruffled Aerrow's hair again.

"Ace, we are back on the Condor."

"Really?"

Aerrow pulled away from The Dark Ace and felt around for the light switch. He found it and turned it on, reaveling that they were in the hanger bay of the Condor.

"See?"

"You're right."

Aerrow walked through the doors and onto the bridge, where Finn, Piper, Junko, Radarr, Stork,and Kirstie were sitting and talking. All their heads turned when Aerrow came into the room. Radarr jumped off the arm of the couch and climbed on Aerrow's shoulder's and Finn came and patted him on the back.

"Aerrow, you're back." Kirstie said hugging him.

"I didn't know I would be missed so much." Aerrow said hugging her back.

Kirstie pulled away and leaned against the wall. The door opened again and The Dark Ace walked in. All their heads turned to him.

"The Dark Ace? why are you here?" Junko asked.

"Me and Aerrow both came back here." he answerd.

"Are you here to kill Aerrow?"

"No."

"Where is Domino?" Aerrow asked.

"She went to bed." Kirstie answerd.

"Oh." Aerrow said in a dissapointed voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I think I might go to bed aswell." Aerrow said walking to his room.

The Dark Ace followed Aerrow to make sure he was really ok. When Aerrow closed the door Domino came out of her room.

"I thought I heard Aerrow and The Dark Ace's voice." she said rubbing her eyes.

"You did." said Kirstie.

"But I thought they were in another dimantion?"

"Their back."

"They are? where are they?"

"Yes, and they are in Aerrow's room."

Domino didn't wait another second. She went to her room and got dressed and headed to Aerrow's room.

"It feels nice to lay on my own bed again." Aerrow said floping on his bed.

"Are you really ok Aerrow?" The Dark Ace asked sitting on the chair.

"Fine."

A knock came at the door, followed by a voice.

"Aerrow, can I come in?" the voice asked.

"Yes." Aerrow said sitting up.

The door opend and Domino walked in.

"Hi Aerrow." she said sitting beside Aerrow and hugging him. "I'm glad you're back."

"I'm glad I'm back too." Aerrow said hugging her back.

"There is one more person in the room here." said The Dark Ace.

"Sorry. Hi Ace."

"Hi."

"When I heard you two were back, I rushed to you're room." she said huging Aerrow again. "And I'm surprised that you two aren't fighting."

"We had some brother time together." said Aerrow putting an arm around Domino

"So are the major fights, where you try to kill Aerrow, but Aerrow always wins, over?"

"For now." The Dark Ace said walking out the door.

"What does he mean by that?"

Aerrow shrugged.

"But I feel so unloved. As soon as I come in, a minute after Ace leaves."

"Everyone loves you Domino." Aerrow said smileing at her.

Domino blushed and held his hand.

"Does that mean he likes me?" Domino asked herself. "So did you find out some infomation about you're childhood?"

"I found out that my parents want to kill me."

"Oh."

"Domino."

"Yes."

"There is something I wanted to ask you." Aerrow said taking hold of Domino's hands and looking into her eyes.

"What is it?" she asked still blushing and looking into his eyes.

"Will you......." he was intrupted when Finn came bursting into the room. Aerrow imedantly dropped her hands and and stood up. "Do you want something?"

"Aerrow a letter came from the Sky Knight Council."

"Can I see the letter?" Aerrow asked holding out his hand.

"Yeah, here." Finn said handing Aerrow the letter.

"Thank you."

Aerrow opended the letter and read it. It said:

_Dear Aerrow,_

_We wish to speak to you about something urgent. Come to terra Atmosia imedantly._

_Sighned, The Sky Knight Council_

"Aerrow what does it say?" Domino asked standing and putting a hand on Aerrow's shoulder.

"I have to go to terra Atmosia."

"When? why?"

"Now. Because of something urgent. And I just sat down too."

Aerrow left the room and went to the hanger bay. But before he could get on his skimmer and leave, Domino came up behined him and turned him around.

"Aerrow I thought for a moment, and what if this is one of The Dark Ace's tricks. I mean after The Dark Ace left a letter came for you telling you to leave the Condor. He could be outside waiting for you and kill you."

Aerrow grabed Domino's hand and kissed it.

"He won't. I'll be fine."

Aerrow let go of Domino's hand, got on his skimmer and left. Domino watched him dissapear into the distance. As Domino watched him leave, she thought of him sitting at the beach topless. Her biggist fantasy was to see Aerrow topless. She always wonderd if he had a sixpack or not. She stopped thinking and went to the bridge and talked with Kirstie.

Two houres past and Aerrow was still gone.

"I'm worried." Domino said looking out the big bridge window.

"He'll be fine." said Kirstie.

"I hope you're right."

As Domino started to worry more and more, she saw a boy flying on Aerrow's skimmer.

"It's Aerrow!" Domino cheered.

She looked closly at person to see it wasn't Aerrow, but a boy who looked sixteen, he had blond hair with black tips, blue eyes, and pale skin.

"That's not Aerrow." Domino said running to the hanger bay.

She got there just in time to see the boy land. Kirstie and Piper came in behined her.

"Who are you?" Domino asked.

"My name is Jonas."

"Why are you here?" Kirstie asked.

"I'm you're new Sky Knight."

"What happend to Aerrow?" Piper asked.

"He got banished."

"Why?" Domino asked.

"He was alone with The Dark Ace. Haveing brother time together. Spending time with a Cyclonian is against the rules, and he knew it."

"So was he not sposed to spend time with his brother, the onley family he has?"

"Yes. Now no more questions. All of you get to bed. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Doing what?" Piper asked.

"After Aerrow was banished, he dissapeard, and they are offering a huge reward to bring him to the Council, so they can kill him. Now go to bed!" he demanded.

Everyone else who wasn't in the hanger bay could hear what Jonas was saying through the speaker's. They all scurried to their rooms and closed the doors.

"This must be Aerrow's old room." Jonas said.

Jonas walked into the room and was surprised that a fourteen year old boy could keep his room looking so neat. Jonas imedantly looked at the book on the desk, Aerrow had took fom Domino when she enterd the room for the firsrt time.

"This boy has no parents." Jonas said with a laugh.

Jonas crawled into Aerrow's bed and turned out the lights.

Morning came and Jonas woke everyone one up with a big blow from the horn.

"Wake up!" he yelled.

Domino sat up quickley. She thought that last night was a dream, but to her dismay, it wasn't. She quickley pulled on her uniform and ran to the bridge.

"Domino take a seat." Jonas said pointing at a empty seat beside Finn.

Domino sat down and slouched into the couch.

"Sit up straight." Jonas demanded.

Domino sat up right away and leaned close to Finn.

"I hate Jonas." she whisperd.

"I do to."

"You two. Stop whispering." Jonas demanded.

Domino and Finn leaned away from eachother.

"Good. Now all of you are going to split up and look for Aerrow. If you find Aerrow tell me and I can take him to the Sky Knight Council. Now go."

Everyone left the bridge in a rush to get away from Jonas.

"Well I guess we have to do what Jonas wants." Piper said.

"You mean hunt down Aerrow?" Junko asked.

"Yes."

"You do know they want to kill him?"

"Yes."

"So why do you want to hunt him?"

"So we can get this over and done with. And so Jonas can stop hassaling us to find him."

"Good point."

"Kirstie, Finn, and I dissagree." Domino said. "We don't want to hunt Aerrow. So we are going away. Call us when we are leaving."

Domino, Finn, and Kirstie left. They had Finn show them around Atmos.

"Finn, where can I go and grab some water? Domino asked.

"That Dinner over there." Finn answerd.

"Thanks."

Domino left the two of them and headed to the dinner. She enterd it and saw she needed Atmosian money to buy some water.

"Dang. Now I feel poor."

As Domino searched thru her pockets, someone droped an Atmosian coin into her pocket. She looked around, but saw no one that could of droped it. She used it to pay for her water. She sat down and drank her water, but that still didn't quench her thirst. Now she was hoping that the person would come back and drop another coin in her pocket.

"Waitress another glass of water, for this young lady." a boy said.

"No, sir I'm fine." Domino said looking up.

The boy caught her eye and winked at her. The boy had blue hair, dark green eyes, and beige skin, his voice was soft and soothing, and he looked fourteen.

"Don't mind her. She is thirsty and dosen't want anyone to pay for her."

"Yes sir." the waitress said.

The waitress left and the boy took a seat beside Domino.

"Hi. So what is you're name?" The boy asked.

"My name is Domino. What is you're name?"

"Sparrow." The boy said.

"Sparrow. I had a good friend named Aerrow."

"What do you mean had?"

"Well you see he was a Sky Knight, but he got banished for spending time with his brother, A.K.A. a talon, anyway he went into hideing, and now I can't find him, so I don't know if he is dead or alive."

"I'm know he is alive."

"You talked to him?"

"Yes I have."

"Are you and him good friends?"  
"We are like, we are one person."

"So how do you know Aerrow?"

"I know him from birth."

"Oh. Do you two ever keep in touch?"

"Everyday."

"Wow you and him are really good friends. This question is personal, but did you and Aerrow date?"

"No way."

"So you're not gay?"

"No."

"Is Aerrow?"

"No."

Domino looked at the boy and noticed his hair was in the same hair style as Aerrow's.

"You took after Aerrow's hair style."

"No. I have had this style forever."

"Oh. Do you have any family?"

"My parents died when I was six, and the only brother I have is Ace."

"Hey, Aerrow's brother is Ace.......Aerrow?"

"You finaly got who Sparrow is."

Domino hugged Aerrow thight and he hugged her back.

"So Sparrow is you?"

"Yes. But keep calling me Sparrow. Remember I'm wanted for escaping the council."

"I'm just so happy that you are alive. And sorry about me asking you if you're gay."

"That's fine."

"So why don't you come back to the Condor." Domino suggested standing.

"I could get rid of Jonas esaier." Aerrow said also standing.

"What do you mean get rid of?"

"Leave him on the terra."

"Good. I thought you meant kill him."

"No."

"How did you get this look?"

Aerrow pulled out a crystal and showed it to her.

"This is a Chroma Crystal. It can change the appearance and outfit of the user."

Aerrow put the crystal away and the two started walking back to the Condor. As soon as the two were about five feet away from the Condor, Finn and Kistie came running up to them.

"Hey Domino. Who's you're friend?" Kirstie asked.

"This is Sparrow. He bought me a glass of water. Which reminds me, we forgot to wait for that other glass of water you orderd."

"Oh well."

"Nice to meet you Sparrow. I'm Kirstie." Kirstie said holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Aerrow said shaking her hand.

"I'm Finn." said Finn also holding out his hand.

"Hi Finn." Aerrow said shaking Finn's hand.

"Sparrow is coming back to the Condor with us."

"Would Jonas allow that?" Finn asked.

"I'm sure he won't mind." Domino said with a smerk.

The four of them walked onto the Condor and Sparrow, Finn, and Kirstie sat on the couch while Domino went to talk to Stork.

"Stork is everyone, except Jonas, on the ship?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Take off."

"And just leave Jonas on Atmosia?"

"Yes."

"That's fine with me."

Stork started the Condor and everyone could hear the engines roar as they lifted into the air. Stork hit the turbo thrust button, and they went speeding off.

They travled for the rest of the day. Getting as far away from terra Atmosia as possible. Everyone was on the bridge talking to who they thought was Sparrow.

"Aerrow I think we are far enough away from Atmosia. I think we can tell them who you are." Domino whisperd.

"Ok." Aerrow agreed.

Domino stood up from the couch.

"Everyone. His name is not Sparrow. It is Aerrow."

Everyone's mouths dropped.

"But he dosn't look like Aerrow." Finn said.

Aerrow stood up and pulled out the Chroma Crystal and put it down on the table. When the person doesn't need the Chroma Crystal anymore the user turns back into their origanle form. That's what happend to Aerrow. He got his tousled mop of bright red hair and emerald green eyes and his Storm Hawks uniform back.

"Aerrow." Finn said hugging his friend.

Aerrow hugged him back. Domino looked closly at Aerrow and Finn. If you didn't know they were friends, then you would of called them brothers. Aerrow and Finn stopped hugging and Aerrow sat back down on the couch. He had a worried look on his face.

"Aerrow, what's wrong?" Domino asked sitting down beside him.

"Nothing."

Everyone (other than Aerrow and Domino) was starting to get tired.

"I'm going to bed." said Piper.

"I agree." said Finn.

All of them left to bed, leaving Domino and Aerrow alone. Before Stork went to bed, he put the Condor on Auto-Pilot.

"Ok. They're all gone. Now you can tell what's wrong." Domino said taking hold of Aerrow's hands.

"How can you tell somethings wrong?" Aerrow asked.

"There is no twinkle in you're eye......I mean the look on you're face."

"What do you mean there is no twinkle?"

"Well whenever you are happy you have a twinkle in you're eye and when you're worried or sad the twinkle is gone."

"How do you know this?"

"This may sound odd but, you're eyes are so beatiful and I can't help but look at them." Domino said blushing.

"Weird because whenever I look into you're eyes I get lost in them. It's like looking into a crystal clear lake."

Now Domino was blushing even more.

"Ok, I told why I think there is something wrong, so are you going to tell me?"

"Fine. I'm basicly running from the law because I spent time with my brother. And now you guys are entangled in this because you're keeping me from the law, and you abandoned you're Sky Knight. Maybe I should just turn myself in."

"No Aerrow you can't. They'll just kill you."

Aerrow looked at her with a smile.

"I won't because you said so."

She smiled back at him and gave him a hug. Aerrow pulled her away so she was looking into his eyes. He put a strand of her hair behined her ear and she started to blush more. She noticed that Aerrow and her were really close to eachother. Aerrow started to lean close to her and she leaned closer to him. She relized that she was still holding his hands. Domino closed her eyes and got ready for the kiss. Aerrow also closed his eyes. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her cheeks. They were an inch away from kissing when the lights went out.

"Aerrow did you turn the lights off?" Domino asked shaking.

"No."

That made Domino hudle close to Aerrow and put her head against his chest. Domino was scared, but at the same time she was relaxed. She was scared because the lights went out with no one around to touch them, and relaxed because the sound of Aerrow's breathing was soothing. Domino had her hands on Aerrow's lap and Aerrow had his arms wrapped around her. Aerrow could feel Domino shaking.

"Domino, it's ok."

"I know but, I'm still scared."

"Come on." Aerrow said standing up.

Domino was trying to stand but her legs were shaking to much for her to stand properly. To Domino's surprise, Aerrow lifted her up and carried her.

"Need a lift?" he asked.

"Yes."

Domino wrapped her arms around Aerrow's neck and leaned her head against his chest again.

"Where are we going?" Domino asked.

"To the kitchen."

"Why?"

"There is always some sort of light sorce in the kitchen."

"Oh."

They reached the kitchen and to Domino's dissapointment Aerrow put her down on the counter top. She didn't want Aerrow to let her go. Aerrow started to search thru drawer's and cupboard's, looking for a flashlight. As Domino watched Aerrow search, she saw a shadow run by the door.

"Ah!" she shreicked jumping and hugging Aerrow.

"What's wrong?" Aerrow asked holding her.

"I saw a shadow run by the door." she said shaking.

Aerrow pulled her away and looked into her eyes.

"Which way did it go?"

"Right."

"Stay here."

"Where are you going?"

"To chase that shadow."

Aerrow gave Domino a peck on the cheek and ran out into the hallway. This time he saw the shadow, and he chased it. Aerrow was about to tackle it when he slipped on a bannana peel that appeard out of nowhere. He fell on his back and slammed his head hard on the ground. He opend his eyes and saw four Domino's.

"Aerrow are you ok?" Domino asked rubbing his head.

"I think so." Aerrow said sitting up.

He rubbed his eyes and all the Domino's went back to one.

"I'm back in the kitchen?"

"Yes."

"I'm going back to find that shadow."

"Aerrow, are you sure?"

"Yes I am."

Aerrow left the kitchen and pulled out his twin blades, and searched for the shadow again. Aerrow was halfway down the hall when he heard rattiling comeing from the vents. He looked up and the shadow jumped down.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Violet

Aerrow jumped back in surprise.  
"Let me guess. You turned off all the lights?" Aerrow asked.  
The shadow came out of the dark and into the light of the twin blades. The shadow was a girl. She had blue-black hair, glacial eyes, and a dusky complexion. Instead of answering Aerrow's question, she flashed an evil grin and attacked Aerrow with her energy Katana. The two fought fiercely for twenty minutes, and then with a lightning stroke the girl dropped Aerrow to the ground and levelled her sword at his head.  
"Who are you?" Aerrow asked.  
"My name is Violet Murphy," she answered putting away her sword. "I'm an assassin and a spy."  
Aerrow stood up, deftly sheathing his blades in one smooth motion.  
"So, why are you here?" Aerrow asked as he rubbed the ache in his shoulder.  
"That is classified."  
"Are you a Talon?"  
"I'm a nine year old girl."  
"Are you, or aren't you?"  
"No I'm not."  
"Good."  
"So what's you're name?"  
"Aerrow, The Sky Knight, sorda of."  
"What do you mean sorda of?"  
"I was banished."  
"So technically, you're not a Sky Night."  
"Technically? Yes."  
There was a pause as their eyes met, each trying to discern the others motives.  
Violet's eyes narrowed, "I just had an epiphany."  
"What?"  
"You're that banished Sky Knight. You disappeared when they offered a reward for your capture."  
"You're not going to turn me in, are you?"  
"Maybe."  
"Please, don't."  
"Fine."  
"Thankyou."  
Violet nodded.  
Once again it got quiet until Aerrow banged into a shelf and metal containers crashed to the floor.  
"Nice one." Violet said sarcastically.  
Aerrow rolled his eyes.  
"Come on. Do you want to meet Domino?"  
"Your crush? Sure."  
"She's not my crush."  
"You were about to kiss her before I turned off all the lights."  
"Ok, I like her. But if you tell her then you're dead."  
"Fine. But she likes you to."  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
Aerrow had a smile on his face.  
When they reached the kitchen Domino jumped and hugged Aerrow the moment she saw him.  
"Aerrow are you ok? I heard swords clashing and something fall." Domino asked, hugging him tight.  
"I'm fine. I was sneak-attacked by her & then bumped a shelf." Aerrow said pointing at Violet.  
"By her?" Domino asked pulling away from Aerrow.  
"Yes."  
Domino turned away from Aerrow and looked at Violet.  
"You attacked him.....what is your name?"  
"Violet."  
"Did you actually attack him Violet?"  
"No. I couldn't attack a boy more skilled than I."  
"See Aerrow? It couldn't have been her."  
"She did. Violet stop playing innocent and tell her what you told me."  
"I'm not playing innocent."  
"Then why do you have an energy katana?" Aerrow asked, sliding her sword from its sheath.  
"My father taught me how to wield this weapon in case I got into trouble."  
"Then why do you have a Cyclonian symbol on you're uniform."  
"This was my dad's. He was a talon, but my dream is to become a Sky Knight."  
"So why did you come on board?" Domino asked.  
"I am a huge fan of the Storm Hawks, and it was a dream of mine to go on the Condor. So I didn't think anyone would mind if I came on board."  
"She's lying. She jumped down from the vents and attacked me." Aerrow said.  
"Aerrow. Stop trying to make me believe that this innocent young girl took you down."  
"But it's the truth."  
Domino stared at Aerrow for a second then took Violet's hand and they both walked out of the kitchen. Before Domino and Violet disappeared completely, Violet turned her head and gave Aerrow a devilish grin before disappearing beyond the corner.  
"She dosen't believe me and she won't believe me." Aerrow muttered. "I need to go and apologize to Domino."  
"Will you get the chance?" said a strange disembodied voice.  
"I'm not in the mood whoever you are," Aerrow said as he peered quizzically ahead into the darkness.  
As he started to move away, a pair of hands came out of the dark and grabbed him. Aerrow struggled to break free of their grasp, but no matter how hard he tried he could not break free.  
"Let me go." he rasped aloud.  
Aerrow tried one last time to break free, but the hands pulled him into the darkness. Aerrow turned around to face a Night Crawler.  
"What did Master Cyclonis send you to do?" demanded Aerrow as his hands felt for the pommels of his twin blades.  
"To give you this." an evil voice whispered behind him.  
As Aerrow turned he was struck sharply from behind. He fell heavily to the floor, and in a split second a needle pierced his arm. The injection worked almost instantly.  
"Get him to his bed, so he thinks that this was merely an awful dream." one of the Night Crawlers said.  
The other Night Crawler picked Aerrow up and roughly carried him to his bed chamber, dropping him in a heap upon his mattress.  
"Good now. Leave me with him."  
The dismissed Night Crawler quickly leapt to the sill & out the window to fly back to Cyclonia. The other drew back into the shadows.

"Violet, I am really sorry about Aerrow." Domino said.  
"That's ok. He probably hit his head or something."  
"Now that you mention it, he did slip on a banana peel, and hit his head really hard on the floor."  
"I know. It was my banana peel." Violet hissed under her breath.  
"What?"  
"I said that must of hurt."  
"What happend to your parents?"  
"They are 'conversing with the worms'," Violet choked, as her eyes welled with tears. "Can I have hug."  
Domino drew her close and and clasped her tight, just in time to hide the smirk which lit up Violet's eyes and mouth.  
"I miss them," she murmered for added effect.  
"I know you do. You remind me of Aerrow."  
"Why?" Violet asked pulling out of the hug.  
"Well, although his parents are living and all Aerrow wants is a family, they are determined to kill him! In spite of this, if they were to die, Aerrow would be heartbroken. There is only person he can truly call family."  
"Who's that?"  
"You won't believe this, but it's The Dark Ace!"  
"Oddly enough, I do believe it. So what would Aerrow do if The Dark Ace died?"  
"He would probably meltdown, emotionally & physically."  
"That's not good. Not good at all." Violet said with an evil glint in her eye. "Do you like Aerrow?"  
"As a friend?"  
"More."  
"Yes."  
"So you have a crush on him?"  
"Yes."  
"What do you like about him?"  
"His hair, eyes, personality, basically everything. We were about to kiss but YOU spoiled the moment."  
"Oh...sorry. Is he a good kisser?"  
"Yes, I think so. I just want his lips to touch mine."  
"Domino...oh, who are you?" asked a nearby voice .  
"Hi Kirstie, this is Violet. Violet, this is my sister Kirstie."  
"Hello."  
"Hi."  
They shook hands.  
"Where's Aerrow." Kirstie asked  
"I don't know where he is. He might have already gone to bed."  
"Oh. Are you going to bed, too? It's already midnight."  
"Yeah."  
"Ok."  
With that, Kirstie turned and briskly made her way off to bed.  
"Can I sleep here tonight?" Violet asked.  
"I don't see why not."  
Domino got up from the couch, Violet following, and she led her to a chamber beside her own.  
"This is your room." Domino said.  
"Cool, thanks." Violet said as she surveyed her quarters.  
The door closed behind her and Domino walked toward Aerrow's room. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer.  
"Aerrow." she whispered, "It's me, Domino."  
When no answer came she tried the latch and quickly passed in to see what she thought was Aerrow asleep. Stepping lightly, she knelt beside him.  
"I love you Aerrow," Domino whispered.  
Softly kissing his cheek she noticed a tiny, livid mark on his arm.  
Perplexed, she moved her fingers across it, only to notice Aerrow shift uneasily in his sleep. Pulling up his sleeve she could see the spidery network of his veins changing to an ugly dark hue, nearly black in colour.  
"Aerrow wake up." She almost shouted, her eyes wide with concern & fear.  
Shaking him hard, Aerrow, still did not respond.  
"Aerrow!!!"  
She feared him dead. She waited a moment, poised to run for help when suddenly he shot bolt upright, breathing hard, perspiration on his brow.  
"Aerrow are you ok?" Domino asked putting a hand on his lap.  
"I don't know. I had this dream where I was knocked out by Night Crawlers."  
"Aerrow that must not have been a dream."  
"I suppose not. That's probably why my head hurts."  
"Did they inject you with something when you were knocked out?"  
"I don't know, why do you ask?"  
"Well, there's a small hole in your arm and it's turning your veins blue, black & purple!"  
"Then they must have."  
Aerrow ran his hand over the mark and shifted uneasily again.  
"Does it hurt?"  
"Uh huh."  
"What did they inject you with?"  
"Poison!" the Night Crawler rasped, appearing suddenly out of the shadows.  
"Why did you inject him?" Domino's eyes flashed as she strode toward the Night Crawler.  
Sidestepping the Night Crawler caught her arm and sent her reeling against the wall.  
"Domino!" Aerrow rushed frantically to her side, and helped her to the bed.  
"Are you ok?" he asked.  
"Yeah. I think I'm fine." she replied, lightly touching his cheek.  
"Why did you do that?" Aerrow demanded of the creature.  
"She drew too close, and to answer your question, Master Cyclonis sent me. She wanted me to inject him."  
Aerrow stood up and Domino noticed his eyes were glowing red and there was a baleful looking 'black' fire licking about his hands.  
"Good. The poison is already taking effect."  
"What effect?" Aerrow asked.  
"Look at your hands."  
A look of shock crossed his face as he looked down. Aerrow shook his hands and as the fire extinguished itself his eyes returned to normal.  
"What did you do to him?" Domino shrieked, upset and frightened.  
"The poison I injected into him is slowly and painfully turning him evil. In a few hours, Aerrow will be a willing tool of Master Cyclonis. And Aerrow, don't try to fight it, unless you wish to increase the pain already coursing through your blood and soul."  
The Night Crawler abruptly leapt into the shadows and Aerrow sat down on his bed, his head bent in awe and confusion.  
"Are you ok?" Domino asked crawling to his side.  
Aerrow shook his head.  
"It hurts?"  
"Yes! My whole arm and it's soon to get worse if that scum can be believed."  
"There has to be away to stop the poison."  
"Domino, help me. I feel like I want to kill someone...and just for kicks!"  
"What can I do?"  
"Try to find a cure. If and when you do, then find me on Cyclonia."  
"Why are you going to Cyclonia?"  
"My whole world is growing dark and twisted. I am soon to be lost to you and all else that is good. So why not go to the source of all evil. But before I go, can I give you something?"  
"Sure. What?"  
Aerrow stood up and drew Domino close. He held her hand and softly stroked her hair. Inclining his head, Domino suddenly knew what the gift was. She closed her eyes and felt her body meld closely to his own. This time there was no interruption. No Violet. No Nightcrawler. Aerrow kissed her. She just wanted to faint right there and let him catch her. Aerrow pulled away and Domino opened her eyes and saw Aerrow looking deeply, searchingly into hers.  
"I love you." he said.  
"I love you too."  
Domino hugged him and gave him another kiss.  
"Now, Domino I have to go."  
"Now?"  
"Now."  
"I'll miss you."  
"I'll miss you to."  
Aerrow pulled away from Domino and went to the hanger bay, with Domino following him.  
"Goodbye Aerrow. I promise I'll do everything I can to help you."  
"I know you will."  
Aerrow gave Domino one last hug and kiss and jumped off the flight deck. The bright spread of his steely wings shot up into the sky, reflecting the light of the moon. He would be in Cyclonia soon.

A pair of sharp eyes narrowed and dissolved into the darkness. With fleet-footed steps Violet returned to her room and radioed Snipe.  
"Yes, Snipe. Aerrow should be arriving in Cyclonia quite soon."  
"Snipe is proud of you Reya."  
"This should earn me a higher rank."  
"You should come back to Cyclonia."  
"I will. I'll see you in a few minutes Snipe. Bye."  
Violet hung up the radio, and walked casually out to the hangar bay to intercept Domino.  
"Hey girl."  
"Hi Violet."  
"Why are you here?"  
"I heard the commotion & when I left my room I saw Aerrow leave. He's off to Cyclonia, is he not?" Violet asked with a wicked smile lingering upon her countenance.  
"What?" Domino shot back, shocked that she could know.  
"Domino my real name is Reya. I was taken from my parents by the Cyclonians when I was a year old. I never heard from them again. I was put in Talon Acadamy and graduated at age eight. Master Cyclonis made The Dark Ace my trainer and I have been a talon all this time. I came on board to make sure the Night Crawlers did their job right.... and, well, you know the rest. So I would love to stay and chat but my master is waiting."  
Domino, stunned, could only watch helplessly as Reya jumped from the flight deck, caught an updraft and flew off toward Cyclonia.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Far Side Of Atmos

Back on Cyclonia, Reya landed and went to talk with Master Cyclonis.

"Master. The job is done."

"Good. Where is Aerrow?"

"I don't know."

"Find him and bring him back to me."

"Yes master."

Reya left the throne room and ran into The Dark Ace who was listening with his ear pressed against the door.

"What did you do to my brother?" The Dark Ace asked in a stern voice holding Reya by the arm.

"I didn't do a thing. The Night Crawlers were the ones who injected him with the evil syrem."

The Dark Ace let go of Reya's arm and went to find Aerrow. He looked up and down the halls of Cyclonia but found no trace of him. Then, when he was about to give up, he smacked straight into Aerrow.

"Aerrow." The Dark Ace said holding Aerrow's arm.

Aerrow ripped out of The Dark Ace's grasp and started to walk to the throne room. The Dark Ace ran after Aerrow and stopped him.

"Aerrow what is wrong with you?"

Then The Dark Ace noticed that Aerrow had glowing red eyes instead of his emrald green ones.

"Aerrow, you can't turn evil. This syrem makes you want to kill you're family, friends and the people you love."

Aerrow didn't responed. He made his hands turn into black fire and shot The Dark Ace. He held his arm and stumbled back and watched Aerrow walk into the throne room.

"Aerrow." Master Cyclonis said.

"I'm here. Just make this syrem hurry up." Aerrow said.

"I can't do that Aerrow."

"Why?"

"I need you to go thru the pain."

"Why?"

"It makes you more evil."

"Why do you want me to be evil?"

"Because. You have been a thorn in my side for to long. You know that saying, if you can't beat them, join them?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I did exactly that. Just made you join us."

Aerrow looked at Master Cyclonis for a moment, then fell to his knees in pain.

"Good. You have sarted to transform."

The Dark Ace was listenning at the door again and had enough. Hearing that his brother was going to be in pain for long time was painful to him.

"There has to be a cure." The Dark Ace said to himself.

He ran down the main hall of Cyclonia and bumped into Reya.

"Reya. I need to know if there is a cure." The Dark Ace said holding Reya at arms length.

"There is, but......" Reya said her voice trailling off.

"But what?"

"You would need to go to the farthest part of the Atmos."

"I'm willing to do that. And since when do you care about Aerrow?"

"He was the one to show me what it was like to be good. But Dark Ace, on the other side of the Atmos is death. There are giant monsters that would ripp you to sheds, send you're guts flying everywhere, use you're bones as toothpicks, and use you're skin as a blanket to wrap their young in." Reya said.

"That's gruesome. But I'm willing to do anything to help my brother. I'll leave now."

The Dark Ace started to walk away, when Reya grabed his arm.

"Dark Ace, you can't go." Reya said hugging him.

"Why?" The Dark Ace asked hugging her back.

"You might die, and if you die, then whose going to look after me?"

"Reya, I promise you I won't die."

"But I'll worry about you and I'll miss you, and I love you dad." Reya said hugging him tighter.

"Did you just call me dad?" The Dark Ace asked shocked.

"No."

Reya let go of The Dark Ace and ran away.

"Reya!" The Dark Ace called after her.

The Dark Ace chased after her and grabed her arm and turned her around.

"Reya, you can tell me the truth."

"Fine I did, but I don't know how you feel about me."

"I feel as if you are a daughter to me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Reya hugged The Dark Ace and he hugged her back.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too daughter."

"So you two have a father and daughter bond." someone said.

The Dark Ace looked up and saw a couropted Aerrow. He had black hair, red eyes, and wearing a talon uniform

"Aerrow?" The Dark Ace asked.

"His name is Reo War now." said Master Cyclonis.

Reya turned around and saw Aerrow. She was just as shocked as The Dark Ace.

"Reo does whatever I tell him to do. Now talons take The Dark Ace and bring him to the jail cells."

"Yes master."

The talons put hadcufs on The Dark Ace and took him to the jail cells.

"Dad!" Reya yelled.

"Now Reya, it's time for you to complete you're trainning."

"I thought I was alredy finished?"

"I need you to forget this bond you have between The Dark Ace and yourself."

"Why?"

"Because he'll die if you don't."

Reya stood back and looked at Master Cyclonis in disbelif.

"You wouldn't kill him. He is you're best talon."

"Reo is the new best talon. He knows all of The Dark Ace's and you're moves."

Reya looked at Reo with a pleading look.

"Help me." she whisperd.

Reo shook his head.

"Why not?"

"I am forbidden to go against Master Cyclonis's orders."

"See Reya. He is a most loayle talon and he will never go against me." Master Cyclonis said with a evil grin.

"You're name is not Reo, it's Aerrow. Remember you used to be a good guy?" Reya asked trying to get the old Aerrow back.

Reo only stared at Reya and gave a little chuckle.

"You think I don't know that? I know what my name is and I know I used to be a good guy, but being evil is so much more fun and I like the name Reo better than Aerrow." Reo said stepping forward, grabing Reya by the arm and looking into her eyes.

"But......." Reya said her voice trailing off.

"But what?"

"But you have to remember the people who care for the old you. Not this new, evil, you."

"If they truly care about me then they will accept the new me."

Reo let go of Reya's arm and stood back beside Master Cyclonis.

"But you have to help you're brother."

"He always tried to kill me and always seemed to hate me. So why should I help him?"

"You both are family."

"Good reason, but I still won't help him."

"Why?"

"Because I refuse to go against Master Cyclonis's orders."

"What about Domino?"

"What about her?"

"She wants the old you back."

"Well I'm keeping the new me no matter what anyone says."

"Aerrow this isn't like you."

"Of course not. I am a changed boy."

Master Cyclonis stood their just watching Reya trying to convince Aerrow to help The Dark Ace and to remember who he truly is.

"Master Cyclonis say the word and I will go and kill The Dark Ace."

"No!" Reya yelled.

Reya tackled Reo to the ground and looked deep into his eyes.

"You can't kill you're brother." Reya said with a tear running down her cheek.

Reo pushed Reya off and his eyes started to glow. Reya started to get scared and ran away. Reo was about to chase after her when Master Cyclonis said his name.

"Reo let her go."

"Yes master."

Reo walked back to the throne room with Master Cyclonis.

Meanwhile Reya was trying to find The Dark Ace, in one of the many jail cells.

"Dad!" she called.

"Reya!" a voice called back.

Reya ran after the voice and it led her to the farthest jail cell. She stopped and opend the cell door and The Dark Ace came out.

"Dad." Reya said hugging The Dark Ace.

The Dark Ace hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

"Come on. We still need to go to the farthest part of the Atmos." The Dark Ace said.

Reya nodded and they ran to the end of the terra.

"Ready?" The Dark Ace asked.

"Yes."

The two of them jumped off the terra and spread their mechnical wings and headed for the Condor.

After a moment or two they landed on the Condor and ran to the bridge. There they found Piper, Finn, Stork, Radarr, Kirstie, and Domino sitting on the couch in shock. Reya ran up to Finn and shook him.

"What happend?" Reya asked.

"Junko is dead." Finn said still in shock.

"What? how?"

"We were all just in the kitchen wondering how to help Aerrow, then Piper opend the cupboard door to get a snack and there she saw Junko's head. There was a letter with it. Here." Domino said handing The Dark Ace the bloody note.

"Did any of you read it yet?" The Dark Ace asked.

"No." Stork answerd.

The Dark Ace took the note and read it out loud. It said:

_Dear ex squadron,_

_This was just payback for leaving me on the terra and getting rid of me. But for you guys, you might be happy that the Sky Knight Councial has abandoned the serch for Aerrow._

_Sighned,_

_Jonas._

The Dark Ace finished reading and put the note down and looked up.

"Well.........at least the Sky Knight Councial has stopped looking for Aerrow." he said.

"Yeah, but what if Jonas decides to kill the rest of us?" Kirstie asked.

"I'm sure he won't. If the rest of you die then people will know something is up and since Jonas was you're Sky Knight, everyone would turn to him and acuse him." Piper said.

"Yeah."

"Anyways......why did you and Reya come back here?" Domino asked.

"Who's Reya?" Finn asked.

"Violet is Reya."

"What?"

"Violet is Reya. She is an assasin and a spy. She is nine and works for Cyclonia."

"Oh."

"Like I said, why did you two come back to the Condor?"

"We need to go to the far side of Atmos." The Dark Ace said.

"Why?"

"To get the antidote for Aerrow."

"Has he turned fully evil?"

"Yes. But there is still time to save him before the syrem get's to deep into his blood."

"How long will that take?"

"If he lets it then twenty-four houres"

"And if he fights it?"

"Then it should take a bit longer. But it looks like he is letting it go deeper."

"If he is then we should hurry. The sun will be going down in a couple of houres" Reya said.

"Good point. Stork set a course. I feel like Aerrow when I say that." Domino said.

Stork went over to the controls and they sped off towards the far side of Atmos. Two hours later they arrived and Stork opend the hatch.

"You guys go. As usaual I'll stay behined and hideout.....I mean protect the Condor." Stork said.

"That might be best. If we get into a pinch, we need a quick get away." Piper said.

The seven of them walked off the Condor and stayed quiet.

"So where is this antidote?" Finn asked.

"Follow me." Reya said.

Everyone followed Reya, but Domino was a bit skeptical about her. After she lied to her and made her think Aerrow was lying about her. After a moment Reya stopped and everyone smacked into the person infront of them like Dominoes.

"Why did we stop?" Piper asked.

"There is the antidote." Reya said pointing to a rock with a needle on it.

"That's the antidote?" The Dark Ace asked.

"Yes."

"Well... there looks to be no one and nothing around it so....."

The Dark Ace stopped talking and darted for the antidote. He grabed it was about to run back to the rest of them, when he saw a man who looked about twenty-five. He had brown hair and blue eyes. His clothes were ripped and was running away from a fifty foot creature. The creature had horns, sharp teeth and claws, red and black fur, and it looked hungry.

"Ace hurry up and get back here." Domino demanded.

The Dark Ace ran back to the rest of them and they watched the man trip and the creature pick him up. The creature stared at him for a moment, then ripped his clothes off, then his skin. Reya turned around and hid her face into The Dark Ace's chest. The creature slowly tore the skin off and when it ripped all of it off, blood went flying everywhere. The creature used one of his sharp claws to cut the man open and they saw his guts spill all over the ground. It ripped out his heart and ate it. Broke the guys neck and used one of the neck bones to pick his teeth with. Then a small creature came up and the larger creature wrapped the small one in the skin of the man. Everyone watching was horrified.

"I think we have had enough of this horror moment. Let's go." The Dark Ace said carring Reya.

They all left and Finn looked back and saw the creature was chasing them. He let out one of his girly screams and ran for the hills or Condor.

"What's wrong Finn?" Domino called after him.

"Creature!!!!!!" he yelled.

The rest of them looked behined them and they started to run aswell. They ran all the way to the Condor. They got on and Domino yelled at Stork to step on it. Stork put the peadle to the meatle and the Condor lifted up into the air and sped off into the distance.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Aerrow's Recovery

Everyone was releaved to be away from that creature.

"So how do we inject Aerrow with the antidote? he won't let us near him. And I can't fight him because he is my brother and I have no wepon." The Dark Ace asked.

"What did happen to you're wepon?" Kirstie asked.

"A teddy bear took it." The Dark Ace answerd.

Everyone stared at The Dark Ace.

"How could a teddy bear take you're wepon?"

"Hey...it was either my wepon or we stayed in that dimension for awhile."

"Yeah...anyway to answer you're question someone can dress as a talon, get close to Aerrow.....Reo....what ever his name is, and inject it into him." Reya said.

"That could work. But it can't be me or Reya bcause we are already on his list so.......who could do it?" The Dark Ace asked.

"Domino do you want to do it?"

"Yes." Domino answerd.

"All we need to do is sneak you a talon uniform." said Piper.

"Got one. Here Domino." Reya said throwing Domino a uniform.

"How do you have a uniform?"

"I am a spy. I can sneak a uniform."

Piper nodded and Domino went to her room and changed into the talon outfit. She came out of the room and went to the bridge.

"How does this look?" she asked.

"You look like a true talon." The Dark Ace said.

"That comeing from an actual talon, then......I must look good."

"Now Stork, off to Cyclonia." Piper ordered. "And step on it. We are running out of time."

The sun had only an hour left before it fell behined the clouds. It took them only a few minutes to get to Cyclonia, thanks to Piper's Velocity Crystal (gives a big boost of speed to any vehicle) they were flying by terra's.

"Were here. Domino here take the serym and find Aerrow. We'll stay here and be ready when you and him come back. Ok?" The Dark Ace asked.

"Ok." Domino said.

"Becareful." Kirstie said hugging her sister.

"I will."

Kirstie let go of her sister and Domino left the Condor. She snuck off and hid behined a meatle create. She waited until Snipe went by then she snuck into Cyclonia.

"If I was Aerrow.....I would never wear a shirt and show Domino my six pack......No. No time to day dream......If I were Aerrow then I would probably be at the training grounds." she said to herself.

Sure enough, when Domino got to the training grounds she saw Aerrow training and without a shirt. She hid and waited for him to turn around. He did and Domino almost fainted when he did. To Dominio's likeing he did have a six pack. She looked to the right side of her and saw his shirt on the bench. She was about to go over to his shirt, when he picked it up and used a towel that was on the bench aswell and wiped the sweat of his forehead. That's when Domino was in heaven. Aerrow was so close to her with no shirt on and she just wanted to takle him and kiss him. Then she rememberd what she was sposed to do. She stood up and Aerrow noticed her.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Domino didn't answer she tackled him to the ground and injected the syrem into his vein. There was a flash of black light and Domino closed her eyes. When she opended them again she saw normal Aerrow laying down. She looked at him.

"You're back." she said.

"Who are you?" he asked again.

Domino was surprised.

"I'm Domino. Part of you're squadron."

"Why would a talon have a squadron?"

"You're not a talon. You're a Sky Knight."

Domino stood up and Aerrow did aswell.

"I don't remember you."

_'Maybe this will jog his memory' _she thought

Domino went close to Aerrow and kissed him. It was a long soft kiss. Domino wrapped her arms around his head and Aerrow put his hands around her waist and both of their eyes were closed.

"Reo what on Atmos are you doing?" a female asked.

Domino and Aerrow stopped kissing and took their hands off eachother.

"Nothing.....I was just....."

"You were kissing a girl who is pretending to be a talon. Come with me." Ravess said taking Domino's arm.

"Where are you taking her?" Aerrow asked.

"To Death Row."

"Why?"

"She is preatending to be a talon."

"No reason to take her to Death Row."

"Yes it is, now get back to trainning."

Ravess turned around and took Domino with her. Domino looked at Aerrow with a pleading look.

Ravess through Domino into a jail cell and slammed the door.

"Don't know why you are here, but it gives me a reason for Snipe to finaly exicute someone." she said walking away.

Domino held her knees close to her chest and started crying. Not because she was on Death Row, but because Aerrow had forgotten her. As she cried she heard the cell door creak open and felt a hand wipe away a tear on her cheek.

"You're tears are my weakness Domino." a male voice said.

She looked up to see Aerrow crouching beside her.

"You remember me?" she asked.

"Yes. I could never forget the love of my life."

"Oh.....you have a love of you're life? I'm happy for you and her."

Aerrow stood up and helped Domino to her feet. He held her hands and said in a soft tone.

"The love of my life is you."

Domino looked into his green eyes and a smile spread across her face.

"Me? really?"

"Yes."

Domino grabed Aerrow's coaller and kissed him again.

"I love you."

"Love you too." he said back. "Now we need to get you away from this place."

Aerrow took her hand and led her out of Cyclonia to run into Snipe who was pounding his energy mace against his hand.

"Snipe isn't letting you two go anywhere." he said.

Aerrow put Domino against a wall, took out his energy blades and attacked Snipe. Domino watched how well Aerrow was fighting. Until Snipe knocked one of his energy blades out of his hands and punched him, giving Aerrow a bleeding nose. Domino noticed that Snipe and Aerrow were beat up pretty bad. Aerrow knocked Snipe's wepon out of his hands, but Snipe came back with a pocket knife. He grabbed Aerrow's arm and started cutting up the vein. Blood started to fall to the floor, and Domino watched in horror as Aerrow bled to death. His skin turned to a pale color and his eyes started to close. Snipe let go of Aerrow's arm and he fell to his knees, his eyes completly closed, then fell to the floor. Snipe walked away and Domino went to Aerrow, turned him to his back, and put an ear against his chest. He was breathing, but barley. Domino radioed her friends and the Condor came and landed. Finn came out and carried Aerrow onto the Condor and set him on the couch.

"What happend?" Piper asked.

"Snipe cut up his vein." Domino answerd.

"How much blood did he lose?"

"Not that much I think."

"Ok. Well go into the kitchen and get the first aid kit."

Domino ran to the kitchen and opened the cupboard and grabed the kit. She ran back to the bridge and gave the kit to Piper. Piper opened the kit and took out wound cleanser, thread and bandages. First she dapped the wound cleanser on a cloth and started to run the cloth up Aerrow's arm. He winced at the stinging sensation. She put the stuff down and grabed the needle.

"Will this hurt him?" Domino asked holding his good hand.

"If he becomes concious then yes. Very much." Piper answerd.

"Aerrow, stay knocked out for the moment."

Piper took the needle and threaded the thread into his arm. Domino could see Aerrow was in sering pain.

"Hurry Piper."

"I'll try."

Piper took three minutes stiching his arm back together. After she finished she took the bandages and wraped them around his arm. She cut off the extra and they watched Aerrow.

"Domino back with Aerrow yet?" The Dark Ace asked.

"I'm back and Aerrow is to, but he isn't responsive."

"What?"

"Snipe cut up his arm and he lost blood. I don't know how much, so don't ask."

Dark Ace came up beside Aerrow and rested a hand on Aerrow's shoulder.

"Will he be ok?"

"I don't know." Piper answerd.

"I hope." Domino added.

"I think we all do."

Night came and Aerrow still was knocked out on the couch. Everyone, except for Domino and The Dark Ace, was in bed. The two of them sat there watching Aerrow with hope.

"So, Ace. I havn't got to know you that much." Domino said.

"Same here."

"Well, I like to paint, run, write, and draw. I like the outdoors and I hate sushi. What about you?"

"I like fighting and I hate to lose."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"What?"

"You don't have that much likes or dislikes, do you?"

"No."

"You know, once people start talking to you, you arn't a bad guy."

"Well, no I'm not, but tell anyone and I'll cut you into slices."

"Don't kill my girlfriend." Aerrow said weakly.

Both Domino and Dark Ace turned around and looked at Aerrow. Then they both hugged Aerrow.

"You're awake." Domino cheered.

"Yes. But I won't be much longer if I can't get air to my lungs."

Dark Ace and Domino let go of Aerrow and laughed at his comment.

"How do you feel?" Dark Ace asked.

"Better. But my arm is throbbing." he said rubbing his arm.

"Yeah, Piper put stiches in you're arm when you were knocked out."

"Oh......ow."

"What?" Domino asked

"Sharp pain."

"Oh."

"Come on. It will probably be best if you sleep in you're own room." Dark Ace said picking up Aerrow.

"I'm surprised you can carry me." Aerrow said his hands resting on his chest.

"You're light for a fourteen year old."

"Thank you."

"Now which one is his room?" Dark Ace asked.

"That one." Domino pointed.

"Ah."

Dark Ace opened the door and put Aerrow on his bed and kissed his forhead.

"Glad you're ok, brother."

"Aw. A nice brother moment." Domino said.

Aerrow and Dark Ace looked at Domino and they smiled.

"What?"

"We have had a lot of those latly." Dark Ace answerd. "Now I think Aerrow needs rest."

"Yeah. But I think someone should sleep with him, incase the Night Crawler comes back." Domino said.

"Yeah. You can sleep with him."

"Dark Ace if you want you can also sleep here aswell." Aerrow offerd.

"Where?"

"Here. In my room."

"But, with Domino already sleeping here won't it be a bit crowded?"

"No."

"Alright."

Dark Ace sat on the chair and instantly fell asleep. Domino looked at Aerrow and smiled. Aerrow shifted and gestured her to lay infront of him. She did and the two of them fell asleep.

The next morning Domino woke to an empty bed and chair. She saw The Dark Ace's sword still so the desk where he put it the previous night and Aerrow's bandages were also on the desk. Domino sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Where are they?" she asked herself.

Domino got up and walked to the bridge, where everyone was sitting and talking.

"Hey Domino." Kirstie said.

"Hey."

"How did you sleep?" Aerrow asked.

"Perfect."

Domino looked at Aerrow's arm and saw that it was fully healed.

"How's you're arm?" Domino asked.

"Much better."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Final Battle

"You're nuts to want to go back there." Finn said, shifting in his seat.

"If we want to stop Cyclonis from ruleing Atoms, then we must go back." Aerrow said, slamming his fists on the table.

Everyone was shocked at how fast Aerrow changed emotions. From happy and caring to hate and anger.

"If we are to go back there we need a plan." Piper said.

"My plan is just to go thru and ripp everyone to bits, especially Cyclonis." Aerrow said.

Dark Ace stood up from his position on the couch and grabed Aerrow by the shoulder, pulling him back.

"Aerrow, there's no need to get rastional now." Dark Ace said in a calm voice.

"Yes there is. If you don't remember, she destroied homes, turned me evil, took Reya's parents away, and tried to kill all of us. Including you." Aerrow retorted facing his brother.

"I know she has done a lot of terrible things, but dosn't she deserve a cance to change her ways? you gave me a chance so, why not give her one?" Dark Ace asked.

Aerrow thougt for a moment and smiled at his brother.

"You're right Ace. I guess I'm still not over everything yet."

"It's ok."

Dark Ace hugged Aerrow and Aerrow hugged him back.

"So, now what?" Reya asked.

"We make a plan." Aerrow said, pulling out of the hug.

"What is it then?"

"Dark Ace, Reya. I need you two to find the way into the control room of Cyclonia. Piper, once Ace and Reya get into the control room, you are to dissable Cyclonia from power. Radarr after Piper has finished I want you to open the doors to thrown room. Kirstie and Finn, you two have good shots so I want you two to aim at the device and destroy it. Domino you're job is simple. Make sure everyone gets back to the Condor safe. Once you finish you're job, head back to the Condor. Everyone got that?"

"Yeah, but what are you going to do?" Domino asked.

"Have a talk with the master."

The Condor sped to Cyclnonia and the team got ready for they're invasion. The Condor landed on Cyclonia and they started their plan. Dark Ace and Reya found their way into the cotrol room, Piper cut off the power to Cyclonia, Radarr opened the throne room, Kirstie and Finn destoried the device, and they all got back to the Condor safe except for Aerrow who was talking with Cyclonis.

"Cyclonis. Why do you want to rule Atmos?" Aerrow asked.

"It was my families dream to rule Atmos. And I plan to make that dream come true." Cyclonis said, purple eyes burning with anger.

"Does it make you happy?"

"Yes."

"Well, you're plan is done. You're machine is destroied."

Cyclonis stared at Aerrow, anger burning in her eyes.

"Then you'll die for destroying it."

The two started to fight eachother. Aerrow's blades clashing with her staff. They fought fo a good miute or so until they both struck eachother in the heart. Aerrow looked down at her staff that was no thru his chest, then looked up to see his blade thru her chest. They pulled there wepons out of eachother and they fell to the ground, eyes slowly closing.

The rest of the team was deeply worried about their leader.

"I'm checking on him." Dark Ace said, stommping off the Condor.

"Aerrow said to stay on the Condor, until he gets back." Domino said grabing his arm.

"I don't care. I'm going to see my brother."

Dark Ace ripped out of her grip and ran into Cyclonia. He ran down the long hallways until he got to the doors of the throne room. He smashed threw the doors and saw Aerrow and Cyclonis on the ground. He ran over to Aerrow and put a ear to his chest. He was breathing, but it was shallow. He picked Aerrow up and left back to the Condor. But before he left he looked at Cyclonis and said, "I never liked working for you. You were crule and evil. Now Atmos will be safe from you.". He arrived back at the Condor and everyone was shocked.

"Aerrow." Domino sobbed, tears filling her eyes.

Aerrow's shirt was coverd in warm blood from his chest wound. Dark Ace put Aerrow on the couch and held his hand.

Aerrow slowly cracked open his eyes and looked into The Dark Ace's.

"Aerrow are you ok?"

Aerow cracked a wery smile and shook his head.

"I love you brother. And I love you Domino." he said catching Domino's eye.

"I love you too." she said.

Domino walked up to Aerrow and kissed him. Aerrow smiled and his eyes lides flutterd shut.

"He's dead." Dark Ace anounced. "This time for real."

Everyone burst out into tears. Dark Ace held back his tears, while looking at his brother's dead body.

"We need to barry him." Dark Ace said.

They nodded in agreement.

The funaral was long and sadness filled the Storm Hawks heart. Mostly every single squadron was there. The preacher was Aerrow's grandfather, Jackson. Dark Ace sniffed back a couple of tears and bit his bottom lip to keep from crying. Reya looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"What?" Dark Ace asked trying to sound fine, but Reya could hear the sadness in his voice.

"You miss and love him, so why arn't you crying?" she asked holding his hand.

"I never cry." he answerd stubborn to hold in his tears.

"Not even at you're own brothers funeral?"

"No."

"Aerrow, a good friend, good leader, loving brother, and boyfriend. No one could of seen this coming. He goes knowing that he saved Atmos from Cyclonia and made his parents proud. I myself new Aerrow when he was at the mere age of six. He promised that he would do everything in his power to save Atmos if my son and his wife couldn't. Aerrow had grand dreams that he sucsessfully completed. At least he died with a smile on his face. Rest well Aerrow. We all will miss you, adn we pray you will be happy in the afterlife." the preacher said.

That's it. The Dark Ace lost it. He let the tears flow freely down his face as they lowerd Aerrow's coffin into the hole they dug at Atmosia's graveyard. Reya looked up at him and hugged him. It turned out to be a group hug around The Dark Ace from the Storm Hawks. After another half hour of mourning and greving, the funarl was over. The Storm Hawks left back to the Condor and they sat down on the couch and chairs in the brig.

Before Domino joind the rest of them for the mourning of the lost leader, she went into Aerrow's room and stood in the same spot where they had their first kiss. She went and sat on Aerrow's bed and cried. She cried and said,

"Why did you half to go? I need you here when I cry, and I need you here to protect me from everything bad."

But she felt he was still around. She even thought she saw him sitting beside her and felt him wipe away a tear from her cheek. She also thought she heard him say, "Please don't cry. I'm right here." She stood up and stood in the doorway. Before she closed the door she thought she saw him standing infront of her. She closed the door and placed a picture of him apon it. She kissed it and said, "The last words you said to me was I love you."

"I truly do." he whisperd

The End


End file.
